The perks of being roommates
by normasashes
Summary: When being apart becomes a struggle, Harvey comes up with the perfect solution. (now a series of canon Darvey one shots.)
1. The perks of being roomates

**A/N: Hello, guys. I had planned to post a light happy fic before 816 was out. Even with all the angst in waiting for it, this little idea got to me. However, I couldn't finish it before Wednesday. Now that the episode is out and we finally have canon Darvey (yeeeey), I think it totally fits. I tried to recreate their scene from the episode a little bit in this context, I hope you like it.**

_Join me for breakfast? -H_

Harvey hits send and grabs his keys and wallet. He looks at his watch one more time. If he knows her well, and he does, she's probably ready to leave and grab some coffee on the way to the office.

_Sorry. Already at the firm. Had an early meeting with Louis. -D_

Damn. He misses her. It had only been about a month since they got together, but they had never slept apart after their first night. Be it at his place or hers, they always left the office together and, with time, there were some suits at her place and some dresses over at his.

However, last night she had two friends visiting from out of town and decided it was best for her to entertain them at her place, that way they would be comfortable to drink and laugh reminiscing the good old days.

Harvey didn't want to sound clingy, but, again, he misses her. Waking up by her side was one of those things you never knew you were missing in life until you finally got it… and then you never want to let go.

And since they are trying to keep it a secret at the office, he cherished those moments alone with her, where their conversations and fun banter were still the same. However, with the added bonus of intimacy, it would happen in bed or during a shower and he could always cut one of her sassy speeches just kissing her.

Shaking images of her out of his mind, he steps out of the elevator and on to the 50th floor, going straight to her office. Once again he's disappointed, she's not there. He struts to his own office, his posture and his expression changing and screaming 'bad mood'.

He gets his final schedule for the day with his secretary, noticing he has a meeting with a potential client during lunch that he had completely forgotten. Only when he finally sits down at his desk does he check his phone. There was a message from her:

_Meeting with Louis is over, but he asked for my help with something. Lunch together? -D_

Harvey hates the day already and it has barely even started. Breathing out all his frustration, he texts her about his meeting and hopes for the afternoon to arrive so he can see her.

* * *

Harvey gets back to the office around 2 p.m. and in a much better mood. The meeting went on without any problems and he was able to close with the client in record time.

As he passes his office and goes for hers, he raises his head from his phone and spots her all the way down the hall, in front of Louis's office talking to Gretchen.

Her back is to him. His mouth waters instantaneously. She's wearing a dark green dress he's never seen before. He loves her in green. It makes her skin look paler and her hair even redder. But what makes his whole blood travel south is the zipper he sees when she turns around. Running all the way from her chest and stopping right above her knees.

He stops in his tracks for a moment taking in the vision of her. His whole body responding to her and his mind conjuring the most devious thoughts just by looking at that dress.

Gretchen finally goes back to her desk and Donna starts a slow walk to her office, stopping in front of it and giving him a confused look at seeing him standing there.

He snaps out of it and purposefully walks to her, his eyes burning through hers. When he gets in front of her, it takes all his willpower not to grab her and kiss her.

"Donna, I need some files from an old case and my secretary is useless. So if you could just help me find it… it won't take long," he says already motioning for her to follow him in the direction of the file room. She goes after him with a confused look on her face that only gets worse when she sees the knowing smirk plastered on Gretchen's face.

"Harvey, what the hell…?" She asks when they get to the file room and he moves her forward by pushing her with his hand on the small of her back. He leaves her in the middle of the main corridor and quickly checks to see if there is anyone else there, going back to lock the door.

She has turned to him, her hands raised in the air as if asking what is going on. He feels like a predator when she notices the glint in his eyes and starts taking some steps back. For all he knew, she could go all the way back, there was only a small wooden table pushed against the wall and rolls and rolls of old files.

"Harvey, we talked about this. Never in the office. We have been able to have this whole month just for ourselves and it has been great. Now I'm pretty sure you just tipped us off to Gretchen." Donna said impatiently.

"I don't fucking care." Harvey says as he slowly walks to her.

"What did you just say?" She asks him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I woke up missing you this morning and you haven't left my mind since. I couldn't wait to get home and be with you. But then you show up to work like this… all red and green… and this zipper… it just makes me want to unwrap you like a goddamn Christmas present. And that's exactly what I plan to do. So, if you have any objections, leave now, otherwise, I'm fucking you right here in the file room." With that being said, he stops and waits for her. He is burning with desire for her, but he would never do anything to make her uncomfortable.

Donna's heart starts beating faster as soon as she listens to his intentions. She contemplates what he just said and makes her decision. There's an almost imperceptible smirk tugging at her lips when she starts moving away from him.

Harvey notices the change in her look and lets out a low grunt before reaching for her in three long strides.

He smashes his lips on hers and grab her by the hips, lifting her up onto the small table that was there. Her dress rides up and she moans when he pulls her against him, her panties being the only barrier protecting her. He grabs a fistful of hair at the base of her neck and gives it a gentle tug, exposing her neck for him to kiss it.

"Are you sure?" He asks while biting on her earlobe.

"You want me to change my mind?"

"Hell no!" He answers without stopping his ministrations.

"So just fuck me already, we'll have time for more at home." She says pushing his suit over his shoulders, tugging at his tie and pulling his shirt off his pants so she could touch him.

She doesn't need to tell him twice. He gets hold of the zipper and starts to pull it down. Savoring the moment and drinking in each part of her skin and glimpses of black lace that startes to appear. Like a present, indeed.

He kisses her again, moving her hair from her neck and running his hand down, briefly caressing the side of her breast, passing over her stomach in between them until he reaches her center.

Donna sucks in a breath and lock eyes with him while she feels him move her panties to the side and sneak a finger inside her, quickly taking it out, circling her clit with the tip of it.

"Damn, Donna. You're so fucking wet already." She fumbles with the button of his pants, soon grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes, making him groan. He could come right then and there just by her touch and knowing how turned on she was.

"Please, Harvey, now!" She says in that low voice that always drives him crazy and he stops touching her so he can slide her panties off and position himself at her entrance. His eyes search for hers asking for permission and, after a brief nod from her, he slams into her by pulling her to him by her ass.

A loud moan starts to slip through her lips and Harvey kisses her in order to muffle the sound, but he soon is the one trying to hold back a groan when he feels the heel of her shoe pressing against his thigh urging him deeper into her.

It doesn't take long for both of them to reach their peak and they come moaning each other's names.

They try to catch their breaths before trying to move. Harvey's head is on her shoulder and his laying soft, barely-there kisses on her skin. When he feels his heart rate coming back to normal, he gently pulls out of her and helps her to the floor.

"Okay, that was…" he starts saying it.

"Hot," she gives him her best Donna smile. "I've been thinking about this ever since Rachel told me about her and Mike doing it here." She says while trying to fix herself as best as she could while walking towards the door.

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that," he says while fixing his shirt and tie. And then he realizes what she just said, "Wait, who have you thought about doing it here with?"

She thinks his jealous tone is endearing and decides not to give him a hard time, "You, Harvey. I have imagined us having sex around this firm a few times in the past." She says going for the lock. "Although I have to say, the file room would have been my third choice. I always thought about your desk and my old one more, after hours, when we were working late." She paints the picture to him, describing it in her low tone, openly teasing him.

He's gaping at her like a fish out of water, his mind quickly drifting over to the scenarios she just mentioned. Her low chuckle brings him back and when she's about to leave he spots the black lace on the floor. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" He holds it out to her.

"Why don't you keep to yourself until we get home, pretty?" She gives him a wink before leaving the room.

He thought he wouldn't be able to get any work done after seeing her in that dress, now that he knew she was going commando under it, he would be useless, "Goddman!"

* * *

When the work day is over, he goes by her office to see her already organizing her desk for the next day. He gives her a short nod in the direction of the elevators and she smiles, letting him know she's on her way.

There's no one else waiting, so they make the ride to the lobby alone. Harvey taking advantage of the fact and enveloping her hand with his, interviewing their fingers in a tight, yet comfortable clasp before bringing it to his lips. She smiles at him. They let go of each other when the doors open, making their way to Ray's car.

Once they're inside, the driver looks through the rear mirror waiting for instructions.

"My apartment, Ray, please." Donna is the one who talks. The man gives her a little smile before focusing on the traffic, having already worked out from day one that the two were finally together.

They get to her apartment and as soon as she turns after closing the door, he holds her with a hand on her lower back and another right under her hairline on her neck and kissed her. Donna lets out a small surprised sound, but soon follows his lead and kisses him right back, running her hands up his abs and over his shoulder, weaving her fingers through his short hair at the base of his neck and giving it a gentle push.

Harvey backs her up against the door, using his hand now on her hip to pull her even closer and grind against her.

When both of them start to feel out of breath, Harvey slows down the kiss and finally parts with a gentle bite on her bottom lip.

"Wow," Donna says slowly opening her eyes, "Is this about my lack of underwear?" She asks giving him a teasing smile.

Harvey takes some time to say anything and just stares at her. He has messed her hair up a bit, her lips are swollen and that smile alone is doing inexplicable things to his chest. He hugs her close by the waist before answering, "I really missed you this morning."

"Yeah, you told me," she says while caressing his arms, "I just didn't think it was this much."

"Well, it was. I missed waking up next to you, and showering with you." He raises an eyebrow while saying this, making her laugh.

"You know, for someone who always struggled finding the words to express his feelings, you have turned into a total sap, mister." She says only half teasing. It is a great change and she loves not having to guess or explain his feelings to him.

"I know, right? Must be the Donna effect." He says before kissing her again.

He has no idea why they still tried to hide things at the office. It wasn't like anyone would be shocked and he would be able to steal a kiss whenever he felt like it. That had to be the upside of working with the person you're in love with, right? Having her there only a quick walk away in case he needed her opinion or just to see her smile… God he was a sap, indeed.

But that whole train of thought made him think of something, and he abruptly broke the kiss in other to tell her, making Donna moan in complaint.

"Move in with me!" He says it not even as question, giving her his full Cheshire cat smile.

"What?"

"Come on! We never go our separate ways when the day is done anymore. It's only logical we do it."

Donna is surprised with the question, but apparently being away for a night had done something to him. To be honest, she missed him too. Waking up in his embrace was very comforting. She doesn't have to give it much thought, but he didn't have to know that.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Harvey." She moves past him, entering the living room while taking her coat. "We might know each other for a long time, but we've just started dating, I'm afraid of what living together so soon might do to our relationship." She completes after pausing by the sofa.

"What if you annoy me by never putting the toilet sit down?" She asks while trying to keep a straight face.

"You already know that I always do," he answers quickly.

"What if you're one of those people who have extremely cold feet during winter and like to keep touching the other person with it?" She continues walking to her bedroom, peering over her shoulder to listen to his answer.

"I'd never do that to you, but I can wear socks if that will easy your worries," he realizes what she's doing and goes along with it.

"I don't think there's enough space for my dresses and purses at your place." She shrugs.

"We'll find ourselves another place big enough for them all." He had the answer right at the tip of his tongue.

"I don't know, Harvey…" She has run out of excuses to tease him and just smiles at him, knowing he knows she's already thinking about setting a meeting with a real estate agent the next day.

"Oh, there's a **_really_** good reason why you should say yes to this. Let me show you what's in store for you every morning, night, whatever time you want really, and I'm sure you won't be able to say no." He says while advancing towards her and going straight for the zipper of her dress, while his mouth finds her neck.

Donna laughs, throwing her arms around his neck, "Okay then, hotshot. It has to be a very good reason if I'm leaving my recently decorated apartment for you."

"Oh, you'll never want to sleep away from me again." He winks at her before laying her down on the bed.

**I'd love to read your thoughts about it! **

**(I don't have a beta, but I did try to proof read as many times as possible before posting it. However, if you guys find any typos or mistakes, feel free to point them out.)**


	2. Movie night

**A/N: I saw a lot of people asking for some domestic Darvey scenes and I decided to give it a shot. I decided to add it as a chapter to this fic 'cause it makes sense with the tittle. So if from now on I can think of anything else related to their daily life and living together, I'll just add it here as a chapter. **

**Hope you like it, this is me giving humor a try.**

* * *

They had just finished adding the last touches of their new home together the day before. The two-story house they had found was just perfect. Not too big, but with plenty of space for them, a guest room, and a bedroom that remained empty and undiscussed, even if they had both agreed it was necessary.

They were able to mix both of their styles while decorating it, making it possible for them to keep some of their old furniture. Like Donna's couch, which is where they are sitting down about to enjoy their first movie night in the new house.

At least they were supposed to have a movie night and they _were_ sitting in the couch a few minutes earlier. Now Donna had hit pause and Harvey was pacing the room while telling Donna what the problem was.

"The woman fired an experienced lawyer, Donna! I'm still not over it! And she chose a law student as a replacement. The girl shouldn't be allowed to do it!" Harvey says in an exasperated voice while emphasizing his point with large hand gestures.

"Why not? Jessica was able to convince the judge to let Rachel question Leonard Bailey when they got that innocence project once." Donna argues shrugging her shoulders a bit. She just wants to start watching her movie and eat her popcorn.

"That's different! Rachel had way more experience than that girl." He stops in his tracks and looks at Donna like she's crazy for even comparing the two cases.

"Of course, you're totally right. I'm sorry!" She answers quickly, raising her hands in form of surrender.

"And what about the alibi?" He asks pointing at her.

"_What_ about the alibi?" Donna asks slowly, afraid that anything she says may make him even more nervous.

"The defendant has an alibi! But she doesn't want to use!" He exclaims while going back to pacing the room. "How come someone prefers to go to jail for life, for something they didn't do, just so people won't think less of her?" He shrugs with his own question and now Donna feels he's just talking to himself. The movie forgotten, she doesn't wait anymore and starts eating her popcorn, watching him instead.

"As an experienced lawyer, I'd try my best to convince her to use it. But that girl just goes along with hiding it. Who does that when someone is facing a life sentence while being innocent?" Harvey has a hand on his waist now, while the other scratches his forehead, a clear sign of his disbelief.

"And don't even get me started on that line of questioning!" He looks at Donna then.

"Okay, I won't." She answers, nodding her head for good measure. But as she realized before, he's talking by himself and pays no attention to her.

"The girl was completely unprepared! How does anyone shows up to court like that?" Harvey turns to Donna and asks. The red haired is looking at her nails.

"Donna!" She looks at him startled.

"_Yes_…?"

"Do you remember how unprepared the girl was? Not knowing what to ask, stuttering… that hardly makes the case with the jury."

"I remember, Harvey, I saw the same thing you did. Harvey, can we…" She starts speaking, but he cuts her and starts talking once more.

"And the way everything is _solved_." He makes air quotes while saying the last word. "So you're saying that if it were a man as the defendant lawyer she would go to jail because we don't know the details of a hair procedure?"

"OKAY, HARVEY, I GET IT! We don't have to watch the sequence and I'll never make you watch _Legally Blonde_ ever again, okay?" Donna stands up impatiently from the couch and goes through their DVD's, getting his copy of _The Untouchables_ to pop in the player. "Jesus! If you didn't feel like watching it you should have just said so, I aged 10 years listening to your complaining." She gets back to the couch and sits down, motioning for him to sit by her side while she presses play.

"But it's your turn to choose… I'm sorry. I did get a little stressed out for a moment there, huh?" His expression is apologetic while he sits down and pulls her legs over his, caressing them while he focus on the opening credits. He's unable to hide the smirk that takes over his face a few seconds later and when he hears Donna catching her breath, he knows he's busted.

"That was all for show to make me change the movie?" She asks him surprised while pressing the pause button one more time.

"Well, it is your night, I couldn't tell you which one to choose. Now you chose _The Untouchables_. I gotta say, you have great taste." His expression is totally shameless, and he adds a wink at the end of his sentence for good measure.

"I can't believe you!" And in one of those once in a lifetime moments, Donna is rendered speechless by his antics.

"I'm a lawyer, Donna. You're not the only one with the acting skills in this house." And he shows her how satisfied he is by the turn of events by flashing her his signature grin.

She uses one of her foot on his lap to lightly kick him, "you're an idiot."

"I love you too, _dear_." He says giving her thigh a gentle squeeze before getting the remote from her and pressing play.

He knew she would get her revenge soon, for now, he would enjoy his little victory. It wasn't every day - most likely never - someone got the best over Donna Paulsen.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews on the first chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!**


	3. Seeing green

**A/N: First of all, thank you guys for all your awesome reviews. I'm always really anxious after posting something and you have been nothing but kind!**

**Once again, this is a stand-alone, but I think it fits the "universe" from chapters one and two. I'm just getting a bunch of ideas all at once and trying to see what makes a nice story. It's not quite how I had envisioned, but I just couldn't delete it, so there you go. Hope you like it! **

* * *

They were getting back on their feet. It had been a couple of months since Robert's disbarment, but they had faithful clients who believed they were ethical professionals. Even some of Robert's clients remained, not surprisingly, most of them signing with Samantha. Their current problem was getting new clients, attracting people who didn't know them and their work, and only had the news to rely on.

So, thinking of that, the firm's COO had the idea of putting together a fundraiser in the shape of a silent auction.

There were a variety of items, from a day trip to a SPA and front row tickets for the last basketball game of the season, to a boat and a luxurious trip to Paris.

Donna argued that they could invite potential clients – the kind of people who would never refuse to be seen in an elite party –, and charm them, showing what the newspapers weren't saying about Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. They would invite their current clients, so while mingling they could say how satisfied they were with the firm. And to top it all, a much needed foundation would get bucket loads of money.

So, that's where he is now. In a fancy venue, tastefully decorated, with trays after trays of champagne going around, a jazz band playing on a modest set up stage, surrounded of wealthy people dressed up to the nines.

Everybody was either drinking, talking, dancing or walking around the tables that held the auction items and the list for their silent bidding.

It was all Donna. From the idea to the execution of it all. He was proud of her. Not that he was surprise by her pulling this off. He knew what she was capable of, but now that they were together, it was a different kind of pride. It wasn't his secretary, his COO or just his long time friend who did this, it was his girlfriend. Even just thinking about it made him puff out his chest, all full of himself.

The said girlfriend was mingling and introducing the right people to each other, doing her magic, totally unaware of the looks she was receiving. It was all that goddamn dress fault.

Green, always green if her intent was to drive him crazy. It had got to a point where he thought she did it on purpose. It looked like a simple fancy dress at first sight. A modest bodice with a straight cut, super thin straps going over her shoulders. The skirt went to the floor, with large hidden pockets cut vertically on the sides right under her waist, her posture almost regal with her hands in them and her shoulders pushed back.

However, remember the thin straps that went over her shoulders? They went down her back criss-crossing in an X twice along her spine and tied off just above her waist. And that's what's killing Harvey. All that porcelain skin showing. The same one he usually kisses in the morning when she happens to be sleeping on her stomach, trailing the path between her shoulder blades with his lips. If she had gotten ready at home, they sure would have been late to the party. No chance in hell he would have left without taking advantage of being alone with her dressed in _that_.

And her hair is up, of course. What's the point of wearing that dress if her hair was covering the back? That meant her neck was exposed. And he could just picture himself smelling her, lightly running his nose over the curve of her neck, which always gave her goosebumps and made her arch her back. Her practically naked back. And that has been his cyclical thought the whole night so far. Only pausing it when getting into conversation with someone, just to go right back to it when he got a glimpse of red and green and glowing skin walking around the room.

Their eyes meet over the crowd and they smile at each other, Harvey winks at her and she motions with her hand to let him know she'll be with him in a few minutes.

"Harvey Specter!" Harvey is a bit startled as he still had his eyes following Donna around. He turns to see a tall brunette extending her hand to him.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" He really can't remember the woman.

"No, we haven't. I'm Melanie Russ. My father owns…"

"Russ Industries!" Harvey finally shakes the woman's hand. Louis tried to get in touch with the man once he learned he had fired his previous lawyer, but the man wouldn't as much as accept the call.

The woman flashes him a pearly white smile, "That's right. I know your firm has been trying to contact him, but he's just too stubborn for his own good. He believes in everything he reads. I convinced him to come tonight when he got the invitation."

"Well, thank you. It's nice of you to give us the benefit of the doubt." Harvey smiles politely. Maybe it's just his impression, but he feels she's getting too close for comfort. The woman is basically invading his personal space.

"If he decides to hire your firm I'm sure I could persuade him into letting me handle all the meetings." Definitely too close. The woman is touching his arm now and openly flirting. Just then, he sees Donna making a beeline for him, right eyebrow raising at seeing him with the dark haired woman. He tries to take a step back, but Melanie just follows him.

Meanwhile, Donna changes her course and goes to the bar, keeping her back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Melanie, but I believe a man as important as your father would feel more appreciated if he had his business dealt by our managing partner, don't you think?" He gives her a tight smile and takesher hand gently from his arm, "Now if you excuse me…" and he's off to the bar.

Donna is leaning on the bar, holding a tumbler of scotch with both hands and looking ahead of her.

"There you are." He says stopping too close to her.

They weren't trying too hard to hide themselves anymore, but with everything that was going on at the firm, they just didn't think it was the right time to properly announce that they were together. Gretchen seemed to be the only one who knew, and she made sure to make Harvey know she knew whenever she saw him eyeing Donna.

So, trying to keep up the appearances, Donna takes a step to the side. "Here I am." She finishes off her drink.

"Dance with me," Harvey extends his hand waiting for hers.

"Harvey…"

"It's just a dance, no one will think anything from it." He doesn't wait and just takes hold of her hand, leading her towards the dancefloor.

The band is playing a soft jazz song. Harvey brings Donna closer to him and puts a hand on her back, just on top of where the skirt of her dress starts. His thumb caresses her exposed skin and he feels the short hair on her back stand on end when goosebumps run all over her body.

She is quite, looking over his shoulder, and he decides he will let her start a conversation. It doesn't take long.

"So… who was that beautiful woman you were talking to?" She tries to play it like it's nothing and he has to hold in a chuckle.

"Was she? Beautiful, I mean. I didn't notice." He smiles at her, only to receive an incredulous look from her. "She's James Russ daughter."

"Oh, Louis has been trying to talk to him for some time now… what did _she_ want?" She averts her eyes from his again.

"To propose a night of torrid sex in exchange for her father's business." He continues to sway to the song like he had just described the weather. Donna, however, skips a step at hearing what he says. She looks at him and sees he has the biggest grin on his face. She just shakes her head.

Harvey gets dangerously close to her ear, " .jealous." He practically sings the sentence to her. Donna knows it isn't worth the energy to deny it, she has been busted, so she just looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"She had her hands all over you." She looks down for a moment and back at him again.

"Well, it is hard for women to keep their hands off of me." He can't help but tease. He just can't believe she is actually jealous. There were so many people in their lives before, and now that she finally has him to herself, she is jealous of a complete stranger. Go figure! He just can't keep the grin out of his face.

"Do you want to bet how _I_ can keep my hands off of you, in fact _far far away_ from you, tonight?" She threatens him in a low voice.

"You wouldn't dare. That would mean _you_ wouldn't have _my_ hands on your body." He tugs her closer, his chin touching the side of her head while they still slow-dance to whatever song the band is playing.

He feels more than hears her scoff and then she's silent. Is it really bugging her that much? Is she crazy? "Donna, thirteen years. That's how long we've waited for this. Do you really think there will ever be anyone else for me?" He places a quick kiss on the side of her head and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Donna looks at him with a smile, "I guess I just got a bit territorial for a moment there. Like you said, it took us thirteen years and now I can finally touch you. I didn't like the idea of someone else having that right so easily." She says with a raised eyebrow.

He lets out a small chuckle, "You don't have to apologize for you are." That sentence makes her laugh, "And just remember, I prefer red-heads!"

"Oh, and how many have you ever got in your life?"

"Just the one!" And the smile he gives her makes her wish she could just kiss him then and there. Instead, she just squeezes his hand and steps back from him, "Let's get a drink."

He understands why she's putting up space between them. He really can't wait to get home and untie those little straps of her dress so he can trail down kisses all over her back.

Just as they get to the bar they hear a high-pitched voice, "Harvey, dear!"

It's Joan Walsh, the owner of Cutie Pie Cosmetics, and she seems to have had one glass of champagne too many. She invades Harvey's personal space without a second thought and kisses his cheek, "Don't you look handsome. I was actually looking for you. Since Louis became managing partner he just passed me on to some other senior partner, but I want **you** back on handling my business." At that, the woman winks at him, never letting go of his arm, "Let's grab us a drink while we talk about it, huh?"

While the older woman turns her back on them to order the drinks at the bar, Harvey whispers to Donna, "Quick, come up with something so we can leave." His face holding a quite desperate look.

Donna sees her chance to get back at him for his teasing, "Why would I do that? You said so yourself, it is _hard_ for women to keep their hands off of you. Why would I deny Joan the chance?" Her grin is devilish and for a moment there, Harvey is at a loss for words.

"Joan, I'll leave him to you, there are some people over there I'd like to talk to. Enjoy the rest of your night." Getting closer to Harvey as if to say goodbye, she whispers so only him can listen, "And don't worry about me, I'm okay with it. After all, you're not into blondes now, are you?" She winks at him and leaves, a friendly hand touching the other woman's shoulder.

Harvey tunes out what Joan starts saying while she attaches herself to his side and just watches Donna walk away and the seductive sway of her hips. He deserved that for teasing her, but he would make her pay. After he had his way with her out of that dress, he would make her pay in the most agonizing, torturous, pleasurable way.

* * *

**I'm considering writing Harvey's payback… what do you guys think? And I want to thank AlternateShadesofBlue for the help with the dress description! I just couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried.**


	4. Marry me

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I intend to write Harvey's payback as soon as I finish the other moment I have started writing.**

**This one wasn't planned. I had started writing what I'll be posting next. But Sarah posted that picture of her in bed and I had just watched 313, where there's a cozy scene where Scarvey are playing a game and drinking at his coffee table, and _this_ just took form in my head. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Donna feels herself coming back to a conscious state while her eyes are still closed. She smiles, burying herself deeper into the covers and pressing her body closer to the source of heat at her back.

Long gone were the days when she would wake up a little disorientated, questioning herself if the past few days and weeks were all a dream.

This is her reality now. Waking up in the arms of the man she loves.

She throws her leg and arm over the pillow in front of her, hugging it close, getting as comfortable as she possibly can. She feels her body aching in all the right places, the small discomfort making her smile wilder, as it was a reminder of the night before.

Their 6 month anniversary had been two weeks ago, but they weren't able to do anything about it since one of the firm's client was going through a major merger and Louis needed all hands on deck. It was two weeks of early mornings and late nights for great part of the staff, making it impossible for them to go out and celebrate.

And yes, they celebrated the day he came knocking on her door every month. She could still remember the day he mocked her for celebrating the small milestones in a relationship, and she totally rubbed it in his face when he suggested they go out to celebrate their first month together.

.

_"It isn't just any relationship, Donna. It's us. We robbed ourselves too much already, I say we celebrate even the smallest things about this new start: our first kiss, the first time we had sex, the first time we said 'I love you' to each other." Harvey said smiling at her, with a softness in his voice that let her know he really meant that._

_"You remember that all of those things happened on the same night, right? So it's only one date to celebrate." She couldn't help but tease._

_"It's not my fault you were that easy." He didn't waste time answering her back.._

_"It wasn't my fault you arrived at my door practically begging me with your lost puppy look." She rolled her eyes amused._

_._

And so it was set. They would make a special night out of it. One of them would cook or they would go out, but they always made sure to celebrate that night. However, because of the merger, they could only do it yesterday, two weeks later. She had left the office earlier, ordered his favorite food from his favorite restaurant, dimmed the lights and lit up some candles and the fireplace, and completed the perfect mood by putting one of his father's records to play in the background.

When he arrived, not long after, she was still wearing the same dress, having discarded her heels as soon as she got to the apartment. He took off his jacket, popped the first few buttons on his shirt open and took off his tie. They had dinner at the coffee table, sitting on the floor, laughing and drinking wine.

They slow danced to a couple of songs, barely moving actually, just enjoying the perfect fit of her being just high enough to lay her head on the crook of his shoulder, while he rested the side of his head on hers.

Feeding each other dessert couldn't have ended in any other way besides them having sex on the rug. Twice. And once more on the bed when they finally woke up and got up from the floor in the middle of the night.

Now here she is, eyes yet to open, toying with the idea of sleeping in and taking advantage of the weekend ahead, when she feels his lips on her back. He places his kisses very close together and she remembers one of their mornings right in the beginning.

.

_"What are you doing?" She asked in an amused tone while he placed several lingering kisses on one of her shoulders, barely moving his lips each time._

_"I'm going to kiss all your freckles." He answered between kisses._

_"_All_ my freckles?"_

_"_All_ your freckles." He didn't hesitate._

_"Well, that will just take you forever, then, won't it?" She let out a small laugh._

_Harvey stopped kissing her shoulder and turned her on her back, looming over her, "Then you'll have to give me forever so I can finish this important task of mine, won't you?" he grinned at her before kissing her lips._

_He didn't have to ask. She had no intention of having anything less than forever with him._

_._

"Morning." His husky voice at her ear making her shiver and going straight to that place between her legs.

She moans a reply and tries to turn to him, but he tightens his hold on her waist, keeping her in place while he continues kissing her neck.

Donna opens her eyes, trying to look over her shoulder at him, but decides to just enjoy what he's doing to her, angling her neck just right so he has better access. When her eyes finally focus on what's in front of her, she takes a sharp intake of breath. Her reaction letting Harvey know that she finally saw _it_.

The black velvet box is open on her bedside table, the teardrop shaped diamond on the center of two thin bands just big enough to make a statement. She had always thought about a classic round solitaire or even a square cut diamond, but looking at that ring, she felt like she wouldn't have it any other way and she loved him even more for surprising her.

She averted her eyes from the ring when she felt the first tear scape her eyes and turned to look at Harvey.

"Marry me." He had the silliest smile on his lips and she felt like kissing him senseless.

"How…?" She didn't quite know what she wanted to ask, or even if there was a question to ask. She just felt overwhelmed. Happily overwhelmed.

"Every morning… the sight of you laying by my side always takes my breath away… I just felt like you needed a taste of your own medicine for once." His smile is even wilder now, like he knows he has just landed the perfect line.

She chuckles and with that she can't control her tears anymore, she pulls him in for a kiss, breaking it long enough to look him in the eye and answer a whispered yes.

He goes over her, getting the ring from the box so he can put it on her finger. When he's done, he entwines their fingers together and they just stare at their hands for a moment, the ring shinning at the top. When their eyes meet again, they smile at each other, exchanging silent promises that they'll voice a few months later in front of their closest friends and family.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I just see Harvey as a romantic guy when it comes to Donna. Was it too ooc? I'd love to read your thoughts on that. **


	5. Self control

**A/N: Before anything, I want to let you guys know that this chapter is M rated and fits with the previous chapters background.**

**This one is for Nannalyn, who gave me idea for this in the first place and gave me some feedback once I started it. And a special thanks to Blue for offering to read and help with the _good_ parts, and encouraging me even after reading some of it lol**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Donna, come on, you can't possibly still be mad!" She passes through him when he opens the door. They have just arrived from work and it was pretty late.

"You tried to feel me up during a meeting, Harvey." She is seething.

"So? It's not like we haven't done anything at work before." He really don't see the problem.

"Not in a room with other people! Louis saw it, for gods sake! It took one look at his terrified face, my blushing one and your smug one for Alex and Samantha to realize what had just happened. She teased me about it for the rest of the day and Alex could barely look me in the eye." She gives him a pointed look and moves on to the bedroom.

"Samantha has been teasing both of us whenever she sees us alone since we told her, Donna." He follows her when she kicks her heels and goes to the bathroom, standing behind her when she stops in front of the mirror. "What's the real problem here?" He asks while running his hands down her arms.

"It is all fun and excitement when it's just the two of us alone, but I don't want to give people ammunition to comment on my ability to take my job seriously now that we're together." She deflates, her eyes going down to the sink before meeting his again on the mirror.

That makes him stop teasing her for a moment, "Okay, I won't do it again, I promise." He knows how important her job is to her and he says it even though he knows she knows it isn't true.

"Thank you." She chuckles and gives him a small smile. "Sorry I overreacted." She turns to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"No problem. But I just have to warn you, from now on, sex at the office is off the table. So you can keep your horny hands to yourself, miss '_please, fuck me in the file room_'." He teases her while pulling her closer by the waist.

She gapes at him, hitting him lightly on the chest, "That was once! There was barely anyone on the floor anymore. And as I recall it, you enjoyed yourself a whole lot, mister!"

"Well, that was then, this is now. I'm telling you to control yourself from now on, woman!" He said in an over dramatic tone.

"Do you want me to go on a sex strike? I think that would show you my self-control." She squinted her eyes at him.

"Oh, please!" He scoffed. "When it comes to sex you are just as insatiable as I am. You wouldn't last a day." He whispers the last sentence in her ear, biting her earlobe for good measure.

"Oh, Specter, you have no idea what you've got yourself into." She says pushing him out the door and pulling the zipper of her dress at her back. She stepped out of it, getting the piece of clothing and throwing it at him. "If you want to have sex, now all you have to do is beg me for it." And with that she closes the bathroom's door. Leaving Harvey to process what she just said while he still had the image of her creamy skin clad in only matching black lace.

* * *

Later that night, Harvey comes out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel, finding Donna checking her phone already in bed. Legs already under the covers, dressed in one of his old Harvard T-shirts that now lived on her side of the closet.

"Just to make it clear, were you declaring a sex strike before?" She turns her attention to him, blocking her phone and putting it on her bedside table.

"No, not at all." She answers sweetly. He breathes out and goes to the closet to get a pair of sweatpants when her voice makes him stop on his tracks. "I just think it would be interesting to know which one of us has more self-control." She raises her voice a bit to make sure he hears her in the distance.

"Okay." It's his only answer a moment later, coming back to the room.

He stops in front of her, dropping the towel around his waist to the floor and putting on his pants. Donna lowers her eyes, checking him out, earning herself a wink from him when she looks back up.

She rolls her eyes at him and lays down on her side, pulling the covers to her chest.

Harvey lays down by her side, his hand immediately going to her waist, pulling her back just enough for her to feel his semi hard on, to which she instinctively pushes back on.

He gets closer to her, breathing on her ear before speaking, noticing the small shiver that runs through her body, "Good night and good luck." He goes over her to turn off the small lamp on her bedside table and goes back to his side. Making sure to get as far away from her as possible. After all, he wanted to tease her, not torture himself.

Donna breathes in, trying to calm her body after what his whisper had done to her. Tomorrow she would get her pound of flesh.

* * *

He wakes up early, his arm instinctively searching for her. After so many mornings running late, they developed the habit of waking up earlier, usually using the extra time to go out for breakfast, or most likely indulging in a round of lazy morning sex.

Wondering where she was, Harvey decides to get up. He finds her sitting by the dinner table, hugging one of her knees to her chest, with her foot on the chair, while eating… strawberries.

"Really?" He looks at the bowl of fruit on the table and then at her with a pointed eyebrow.

"What?" She shrugs. "I've already had coffee and felt like a healthy breakfast." She pointed a strawberry in his direction while saying it in a serious teaching tone, "Did you know strawberries are a great source of vitamins C and K?"

He shakes his head at her while grabbing himself a mug and pouring some of the coffee she had made, "I know what you're doing." He gives her a knowing look and she merely shrugs.

He sits at the table while Donna keeps eating the strawberries, the red color of the fruit mixing with the natural one on her lips. He watches the way the tip of her tongue comes out to lick some of the juice that slips through the corner of her mouth.

The image of strawberries had long turned into something way less innocent than a simple fruit should be. He wondered if he would ever be able to think about it in a normal way again, the simple image of her eating it making him picture an array of different sexual scenarios.

He's painfully hard. Her smirk telling him she knew exactly what she was doing to him and loving every second of this knowledge.

Downing the rest of his coffee, he stands up, "I'm going to take a shower!"

He makes his way to their bedroom with her laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

He stands in the shower, both hands against the wall while he lets the water fall on the back of his head. Images of her floating through his mind. This whole thing was a competition and not even eight hours into it, he feels like he is already losing.

Everything she does is enticing.

She is sexy as hell and he already wants her withering beneath him.

He pictures his own tongue licking up the strawberry juice at the corner of her mouth and in no time the image changes to him between her legs, lapping at her while she moans his name.

He wraps his right hand around his cock, starting a gentle stroke, when he hears the bathroom door being opened.

He looks sideways and sees her there, looking down at his hand before meeting his eyes. She can't move. The sight of him touching himself because of something she did to turn him on arousing her to the point she considers just giving up and joining him in the shower.

Harvey's movements grow faster when he realizes she's not going anywhere. He notices her labored breathing and the idea that she's most certainly getting wet by watching him starts pushing him over the edge.

She looks down at his hand again, pressing her legs against each other, her pink tongue coming out to moisture her lower lip, and that is his undoing. He comes calling out her name.

It takes him a moment to get himself together and when he looks up, she's still there, leaning against the doorframe and trying to slow down her breathing.

He turns off the shower, gets his towel and starts drying himself up, all the while looking at her. When he's finally ready to leave the bathroom, he stops in front of her and places a hand under her chin, making her look up at him, "Next time you should consider joining me. Your show with the strawberries turned me on, but it was the thought of my tongue making you moan that made me come." He places a kiss on her forehead and goes to the bedroom, leaving a flushed Donna in a direing need for a cold shower herself.

* * *

The ride to the office is charged, their showers doing nothing to less their need for the other. Ray kept throwing them weird looks through the rearview mirror because of the distance they kept between each other.

They leave the elevator together and as it is their routine, they go by Donna's office, where they usually part with a kiss to start their working day. However, as soon as they pass Louis's office, the managing partner call them in, "Are we still on for tonight?"

The question makes the couple look at each other, both of them having completely forgotten about their double date with Louis and Sheila, "Sure, Louis." Donna answers.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant." Harvey says with a nod.

With that, they go their separate ways.

Their busy schedules only allowing them to talk to each other again when Donna goes by his office at the end of the day. "Ready to go? If we leave now we still have some time to get ready for dinner."

"Yes, I was just about to go by your office." He turns out the lamp on his desk and goes to her.

He places a chaste kiss on her lips, her hand going to the back of his neck to make it last a little while longer. Their sexual war put on hold for a moment after a whole day of not seeing each other.

They part smiling at each other, "Let's?" Harvey says already taking hold of her hand and guiding her out of his office.

* * *

When they get home, Donna goes straight to their closet to choose a dress for the night while Harvey goes take a shower.

She ties her hair on a loose bun so it won't get wet, thus saving her time, and takes her turn on the shower as soon as Harvey leaves.

When she finishes it, she enters the bedroom to find no sign of Harvey. His voice outside, letting her know he's on the phone.

She puts on a burgundy pair of lace panties and her black high-heeled sandals before putting on her short black long sleeved dress.

"That was Louis, he said they'll be running a little late. Something to do with Sheila trying on everything she has in her wardrobe because nothing fits." Harvey says with a chuckle walking back to the room.

He stops to look at her and feels himself melt a little bit inside. Her dress showing an awful lot of milk-white legs and he can't help but imagine them around him… with her heels still on.

"You're gorgeous!" He hugs her by the waist and places a featherlike kiss on just the right spot on her neck, before entering the closet to get his shirt and tie.

That single kiss makes Donna's whole body tingle. Maybe it is the sight of his bare chest, most likely it's the smell of his cologne clouding her better judgment, but she decides she's had enough and she wants him.

However, she doesn't want to be the one to cave in, so she unzips her dress going to the closet, one last round of teasing Harvey starting now.

She walks in silently, going for her dress rack and roaming through them, only panties and heels on.

At the sight of her, Harvey feels his mouth go dry, his earlier thoughts of her legs wrapped around him coming back with full force, "What are you doing?"

She throws him a smoldering look over her shoulder while answering with the sweetest voice she can muster, "Oh, I didn't feel like wearing that dress after all, so I decided to change."

She turns around, facing him, bracing herself on the shelf behind her, "Any suggestions?" She cocks her head to the side, giving him an anything but innocent look while untying her hair and letting it fall on her back.

Harvey looks her up and down and it takes him a total of two seconds to exclaim a '_to hell with it_', and go to her. Pulling her flush against his chest.

"I'm sorry, do you want something?" She tries to make him say that she won. But her voice comes out husky and shaky, telling him she iss just as affected by this whole ordeal as he is.

He groans a '_you_' before smashing his mouth to hers, one hand pulling her by the ass while the other goes to her hair, at the base of her neck, giving it a gentle pull that makes her moan. She responds eagerly, kissing him back with a bruising passion.

His hand leaves her hair and runs down her chest to cup a breast with his palm, his thumb circling her nipple, feeling it grow hard under his ministrations. He soon replaces his thumb with his tongue, making Donna tight her hold on him.

She lets go of his neck to try to unbutton his pants, but he stops her, getting down on his knees in front of her.

"I've wanted to do this since this morning." He says looking into her eyes while running his thumb over her slit, noticing she's soaked through her panties. He doesn't take them off, just pulls them to the side.

He brings one of her legs over his shoulder so he can have better access, while he holds her with both hands on her ass, bringing her closer to his face. He runs his tongue up and down her slit before sucking lightly on her clit.

When she feels like her leg won't hold her up anymore, she pulls his hair, signaling for him to stand up, bringing his head to hers.

Harvey kisses her hard and fast, making it hard for her to breathe. He kisses her in a way that makes her feel as though he is trying to crawl inside her body, to become a part of her. He kisses his way down her jaw to her throat, biting her skin, most certainly leaving marks behind. His fingers trail down her stomach, finding her wet folds and he swirls a digit around her clit. She trusts her hips up, wanting, _needing_, more contact.

He slips two fingers inside her and Donna gasps parting their kiss, and grips his hair harder.

"Yes, just like that, Harvey, don't you dare stop!" She says looking at him right before she closes her eyes and throws her head back, guiding his head to her neck.

"So bossy!" He jokes before speaking in a seductive tone, "Come for me, Donna! Come so I can fuck you like I've wanted to the whole day." He quickens his moves, adding a third finger and moving them faster inside her.

He hits that soft spot inside her, earning him the most delicious moan when she finally comes all over his hand, making his cock twitch in response.

He doesn't give her much time to breathe. He withdraws his fingers, making her complain at the loss. He lifts her a bit into the air, making her wrap her trembling legs around his waist. Thank God for all the work out that boxing demanded from him.

He marches towards their bed, his hold on her hips almost bruising her pale skin. He lays her down and stands back up to take his pants down. Donna sits on the bed to take off her heels, "Leave them on." He orders, his look making she feel the heat pool between her legs all over again.

Getting rid of his pants and boxers, his kneels on the bed, making her lay down while he looms over her.

"I might have lost my cool and caved in, but we both know you gave up way before I did and decided to play dirty, you minx." He says while entwining their fingers together in each hand and bringing her arms above her head.

"I plead the fifth." Her smile telling him she couldn't care less if he had caught her on her little plan.

He kisses that smile right off her face with a searing kiss. While still holding her wrists down above her head with one hand, he guides himself into her with the order, entering her with a calm he doesn't seem to possess, feeling her wet walls make adjust to his hard cock.

He starts to move slowly, mustering all the self-control he can find. Not because he wants to be gentle, but because he wants her to beg.

It doesn't take long before she whispers, "Harder!"

He stops altogether and raises an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes and says louder, "Please, Harvey!" And trusts her hips her, trying to feel him deeper inside her.

He takes that as all the motivation he needs before trusting into her roughly.

"Looks like I'm not the only impatient one, huh?" She says amidst a moan.

_God, she is going to drive in crazy. _

Once again, he tries to control his body. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he focuses on her, a smirk on his lips, and he starts to move slowly again. Pulling his cock almost all the way out, just to slam into her once again, making her see stars behind her closed eyelids.

When he starts to slowly pull out again, she clamps her walls around him, making him groan and lose the hold on her wrists.

Donna takes that moment to gather all her strength and push on his chest, flipping them over. Now straddling him, she wastes no time guiding him back inside her once more.

She gives him the most sensuous smile he has ever seen on her lips, biting her lower lip while she starts rocking her hips back and forth on his cock.

His hands go to her hips, helping her move faster and faster. He moves one of them to the apex of her thigh, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing circles around it, making her lose her rhythm for a split second.

She braces herself with her palms on his chest, urging him to make her come once more, her unrequested '_please_!' at the end being his downfall. He increases the pressure on her clit and she comes once again, digging her short nails in his chest leaving half-moon marks all over it.

Donna collapses on his chest, the movement making him slip out of her. They're sweaty, sticky, and they couldn't care less.

Harvey pulls her hair to the side so he can caress her back while she tries to steady her breathing.

When she feels she's about to fall asleep, lulled by his breathing and his fingers tracing random patterns on her back, she moves to lay by his side.

Harvey sits on the bed by her feet and take off her sandals. The moment where his lust driven-self asked her to keep them on coming back to them, making them grin at each other. He pulls the covers from under her, pulling it over them when he lays back by her side.

Donna props herself on his chest, looking at him, "So… we're a couple of horny teenagers that can't keep their hands to themselves? Is that it?"

He laughs at her choice of words. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do, after all, it was thirteen years of unaddressed sexual tension between us. Soon enough we'll be one of those couples that only has sex once a month, writing the date down so we won't forget." He waves it off.

Her only answer is an arched eyebrow at him.

"Donna, you turn me on no matter how you look or what you're wearing. I believe we'll go on like this forever. I mean, at least until we have to cut back because one of us broke a hip while going at it as a couple of horny teenagers." He laughs at his own joke and she soon follows.

"I think so too." She lays down her head back on his chest, closing her eyes to his rhythmic breathing.

"So, can we still have the occasional file room sex?" He asks, testing his luck.

"Fine, but only after hours, when we're working late, and there's barely anyone left anymore!" She gives in with a shake of her head.

"Done!"

"And no more trying to feel me up under the table during meetings!"

"You've got yourself a deal!" He kisses the crown of her head and closes his eyes too, ready to let sleep take over his body.

However, her mentioning the meeting makes both of them sit up and exclaim together:

"Louis!"

"The dinner!"

* * *

**So? I think I won't be writing Harvey's payback from chapter 3 after all, this one sucked all the smut I had inside me, hahahaha This is hard! But it was fun to write it, I have to say. I'd love to know your opinion on this one! :)**


	6. Surprise!

**A/N: This whole chapter was created around the first scene. I imagined it all, but had no context to post it, so all this ended up together. I apologize if it's confusing, I tried to follow a different path and write it from Donna's POV (I always go for Harvey's), but I guess I ended up mixing it along the way. And it wasn't revised, so feel free to point out anything you find. In spite of it all, I _do_ hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Donna wakes up to the feel of lips against her neck and hands caressing the curves of her naked body. She opens her eyes and wait for them to adjust to the almost dark room. A faint light getting through the open curtains announcing the sun was about to make it's appearence.

If it were any other day, she would scold him for waking her up so early, even for a workday. However, he is bound to get up and ready soon, since he has an early flight to catch to a client's new resort.

The man is an old client, so it made no sense to send Samantha or Alex, and with Sheila due any moment now, it was up to Harvey to go to the meeting. The board from the hotel chain is all there, since the grand opening happened only a few days ago. Therefore, the man had decided to hold the meeting there, insisting that Harvey stayed for the night, so they could have dinner in the main restaurant, which was ran by a famous chef that had two Michelin Stars.

That meant staying away from him during the whole Friday and part of Saturday, when he had his flight back home.

She enjoyed making fun of him and his inability to stay away from her, but she felt just the same. So when he pulls her by the waist, closer to his body, pressing his hardness to her, she rocks her hips in a silent acceptance of his invitation.

She feels the vibration of his groan on her back, and that, along with the soft bite he places on just the right spot on her neck, makes a shiver run all the way down through her spine. Heat already pooling between her legs.

His hand goes up her chest and finds one of her breasts, kneading it, gently pinching her nipple, feeling it getting hard under his touch. She presses her legs together and holds back a moan.

She rocks her hips against him one more time and he is able to feel how wet she is for him already, his hand abandoning its previous task to take care of that heavenly place between her legs.

He runs his hand through her inner thigh, his fingers quickly brushing against her wet folds making her hold her breath, until he reaches her knee, which he pulls back a little over his own leg, opening her up just enough to him.

His fingers soon find her pussy, caressing her soaked folds until he got to her clit, where he starts drawing lazy circles around it.

Her hips start moving at their own volition, seeking out more friction, more speed, more… she wants his fingers in her and she grabs his hand, pushing it down where she wants it, just to have him bite the juncture of her shoulder and neck startling her, making her moan right after with the feel of his wet tongue soothing the attacked skin.

Donna understands the message. He's leading it and she has to take what he's willing to give. So she closes her eyes and focus on feeling his agile fingers on her clit, praying he'll soon have mercy on her and fill her with his dick.

It doesn't take long, though. Harvey stops touching her and holds his dick in his hand, giving it a few gentle strokes before guiding himself into her from behind.

The position doesn't allow him to go as deeper as they like, but it's tight, wet and perfect. How could they ever get tired of this?

His rhythm is excruciatingly slow, using his hand on her hip to bring her to him and fill her up, just to push her back to the point of almost getting himself out.

It seems to take forever in that pace, but he doesn't increase his tempo, he doesn't lose control, and when he's finally close, he whispers in her ear, "Touch yourself. Come with me."

The order alone almost makes Donna come and it only takes a few strokes on her clit to tip her over the edge.

The feel of her pussy clutching and unclutching around him makes him come with a groan, holding her hip in place as he buries himself in her as deep as possible.

When he pulls out of her, she turns to him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, just as lazy as their love making had been.

"Morning." She starts saying with his lower lip still between her teeth.

"Good morning." He answers buy tangling his fingers on her hair and pulling her to him again, kissing her for a while longer.

"If that was your way to say goodbye you just made a shitty job out of it. I feel like a second round already, it was hot." She runs her nails over his biceps, throwing a leg over his hip, pulling him to her.

"Ugh, don't do this Donna. You know I have to get ready." He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on hers. His dick starting to twitch, already responding to the need in her voice.

She takes a deep breath and pulls her leg back, "I know." She gives him a quick kiss, "Just go before I make you lose your flight."

He gives her one more kiss before getting up and walking to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Donna is going over some contracts she'll soon discuss with Louis in a meeting when her phone rings. She sees his name on the display and picks it up smiling already. The meeting might have dragged in longer than he expected.

"Miss me yet?" It's how she answers it.

"Why would I? It has not even been six hours since I left!" She can hear the smile in his voice.

"So, how did it go?" She changes the subject.

"It went well. It took longer than it should, but it was just a matter of clearing some points. I'm already in my room waiting for room service to bring me my lunch. I brought some work to do while I wait for my _date_ with Richard." He spits out the word, still resenting the fact that he could be on his way back to New York now and he isn't.

"You should rethink this attitude before your date, mister, otherwise he won't put out and it'll be just you and your hand tonight." She makes no effort to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Either way it will be just me, so help a guy out, tell me what you're wearing."

"A potato sack."

"I bet you look hot in it."

"When don't I?"

"I can't refute that, even your voice is hot." He flirts.

Donna blushes at that and thanks God he can't see. Even with all her confidence, sometimes she feels like a school girl around him. When she's about to answer him, Louis stops by her door signaling he's ready for their meeting.

"So… aren't you going to tell me?" He presses.

"Sorry, I have to go, got a meeting with Louis." She says almost apologetically.

"That's okay." His voice loses its fun tone and at that moment, she misses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harvey." She hangs up the phone with a thought in mind, but she has to talk to Louis first.

* * *

Harvey is pleasantly surprised. Even though his mind is still drifting to Donna and the fact he won't be with her tonight from time to time, he's actually having fun.

Old Richard has some fun stories to tell and the two Michelin Stars Chef is as good as they say. So it turns out to be a relaxing night, with good conversation and great food.

"Okay, Harvey, I'm afraid it's my time to go. I'm too old to party hard!" The old man says with a laugh, already standing up.

Harvey stands too, "Thank you for dinner, Richard, I'll stay and finish my drink, but I'll be up soon too, I have an early flight." He says shaking the man's hand.

"It's a shame you won't be staying for the weekend. You should come back to enjoy our facilities."

"I plan to do that soon." His mind already picturing Donna in nothing but one of the white fluffy bathrobes available in the rooms, completely relaxed and glowing after a well-deserved massage in the spa.

Harvey waits for the man to walk away before sitting back down to finish his scotch. But just as he's about to do so, a man moves out of his way and he catches a glimpse of red at the bar. He thinks he's seeing things, but as if he's stare calls to her, she turns around, a smile on her face when she notices he saw her.

He freezes for a moment, happily surprised, before finally getting his glass and walking up to her.

He wants to ask what the hell she's doing there, but he doesn't care. He also wants to just grab her and kiss her, but he decides to take a different course.

He approaches her with a big grin on his face. "I'm sorry, do we…"

"Know each other? Not yet." Her smile widens, catching on to him. "But today is your lucky day."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's the day you get to meet Donna." She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"And let me guess, you're Donna?"

"Oh, you have no idea how Donna I am." She flirts.

Her low tone goes straight to his groin and he doesn't think he can play anymore, so he just skips to what matters at the moment, "Oh, but I do. And I also know that," he gets closer to whisper in her ear, "You're into me."

He takes advantage of their proximity and kisses right under her ear, brushing his nose against her cheek until they're face to face.

She drops the game and places a peck on his lips, "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"I came to show you my dress." She leans back as if to show it to him.

"You spent two hours on a plane, probably bought an overpriced ticket for being just in time to catch the flight, just to show me your dress?" He wouldn't tell her now, but it turned him on immensely knowing that the almighty Donna, who always plans everything to the tee, acted on a whim and flew over to spend the night with him.

"Well, not only to show you my dress, but also for you to take it off. _And_ for us to spend the weekend here. I rescheduled your flight to Sunday, let the reception know you would be staying in your room and I would be joining you, and Louis knows we'll be out of reach for the weekend." She explained while fixing his tie.

Okay, so maybe even when acting on a whim she still had the mind to plan for everything. He loves her even more for it.

"This one is new." He says under his breath checking it out.

He runs his index finger over the patch of skin on her thigh that's showing through the slit of the dress. His cologne invades her senses and adds to his touch, both doing funny things to her insides just that fast.

"It is. Care to help me out of it?" She finishes her glass of wine and stands up, waiting for him to lead her out of there.

He grabs her hand and they walk towards the elevator. When it arrives, they're the only ones getting inside. He presses the button to the fifteenth floor and holds her by the waist, "Seriously now, Donna. What made you come?" He looks at her.

She doesn't meet his eyes, brushing off some invisible lint from his suit. "When we said goodbye earlier on the phone your voice changed. I assumed you got overwhelmed with how much you missed me and I decided to come and put you out of your misery." She says matter-of-factly.

She's still not meeting his eyes and that's when it hits him. He grabs her chin and makes her look at him, "_Or…_ **you** got overwhelmed with how much you missed me and decided you couldn't stay away after all."

She rolls her eyes at him, but doesn't answer. The _ding_ of the elevator making her turn and walk ahead of him, with his laugh following her.

"Ms. Paulsen! You have been mocking me since we got together, calling me a sap, now look at you! You actually flew all the way to another city just to be with me." His grin is huge while he takes out the card to open his bedroom door, leading them to a small area outside the bedroom.

She crosses her arms and gives him a pointed look, "Do you want me to get a room of my own?"

She is actually blushing and he thinks it's adorable. He can tease her about it again in the morning, so he drops it for now.

"No, ma'am, I want you here so we can do exactly what we did this morning." He brings her closer to him by the waist.

She starts loosing his tie and tosses it to the side, "But I don't want a repeat from this morning." She reaches his ear without any difficulty in her high heels. "I want to ride you." She says in that low tone she knows it gets to him and then looks in the eyes. "And I want it fast, and I want it hard." She breaks away from him and starts walking towards the bed while reaching for the zipper of her dress behind her back.

Harvey freezes for the second time that night and swallows dry. She had just turned this on him and he realizes while finally going after her that he doesn't care at all. He'll be the whipped one in this relationship any and every day.

* * *

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	7. Spectacles

**A/N: Hello, again! This idea was stuck in my head for quite some time (all Gabriel's fault), but I had the worst time trying to put together! I'm not a hundred percent glad with it, but I still wanted to post it. A big thanks to Loren, Nathalie and Stefanie for giving me feedback on the first part and encouraging me to continue. ****Love you, ladies!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**_"Who's there? Othello?"_**

**_"Ay. Desdemona."_**

**_"Will you come to bed, my lord?"_**

Harvey doesn't take his eyes from the script. Donna hasn't been in a play for quite some time now and he wants to do good on his part helping her with the script.

**_"Have you pray'd to-night, Desdemona?"_**

Donna can't take her eyes off of him. He had just come out of the shower when he heard her running her lines and offered to help. She actually didn't need help, she had already memorized it all. But if he were to help her, he would have to read the script, and if he had to read, he would have to put _them_ on.

**_"Ay, my lord."_**

She says with the tone of confusion that the line demands.

**_"If you bethink yourself of any crime._**

**_Unreconciled as yet to heaven and grace,_**

**_Solicit for it straight."_**

It all had started about a month or so ago. He had been working on a difficult case that demanded long hours for days on end. Every night, when he finally decided to join her on their bed, he complained about headaches. After a few days, she suggested he go to an ophthalmologist, maybe all those late nights reading contracts after contracts and looking at the computer screen was finally catching up with him.

He dismissed it saying he wasn't _that_ old yet and she didn't bring it up again. However, after another week of painful headaches while going over a stack of paperwork, he finally conceded that it needed checking and she answered him with the date, place and time for the appointment she had already schedule for him.

**_"Alas, my lord, what do you mean by that?"_**

**_"Well, do it, and be brief; I will walk by:_**

**_I would not kill thy unprepared spirit;_**

**_No; heaven forfend! I would not kill thy soul."_**

Now, here he was. All wet spiked hair – the smell of his shampoo doing funny things to her insides as always –, black T-shirt hugging his biceps, sweat pants, barefoot, and wearing his new pair of glasses. A simple square black frame that worked perfectly well with the shape of his face.

**_"Talk you of killing?"_**

They made him look smarter, while also giving him a softer look.

They were also driving Donna crazy!

**_"Ay, I do."_**

She felt like jumping his bones ever since he first wore them yesterday, but they had been so damn busy that she didn't have a chance to start anything, and the fact that he didn't need to wear them all the time helped a bit. Now here they were, with time to spare and reading fucking Shakespeare. She loved the writer's work, but she loved the man in front of her a whole lot more and her body was craving his touch.

**_"Then heaven_**

**_Have mercy on me!"_**

This line could be hers just as much as it was Desdemona's.

**_"Amen, with all my heart!"_**

"…"

"Donna?" Harvey finally raises his eyes from the script. "It's your line, see." He points it out to her and looks at her with confusion in his eyes, since she's there just staring at him. "You beg me not to kill you." He adds while fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" She cocks her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What…"

She grabs the script from his hand and throws it behind her.

Before Harvey can say anything, Donna is straddling him. Her fingers tangling in his hair while her lips find his. As she slips her tongue inside his mouth, she rolls her hips against his, eliciting a moan from him.

Harvey doesn't need to think twice, he matches her pace and kisses her just as hungrily, holding her still by grabbing a handful of her hair at the base of her head, finding the perfect angle to deepen the kiss.

Donna gets her hands under his T-shit, running her nails down his abs, feeling him shiver with her touch. He wants to be even closer to her, so he moves his hands up her thighs and around her hips, palming her ass and pulling her to him, making it now her turn to let out a breathy moan.

She decides she needs more contact, so she pulls his T-shirt up, letting him know she wants it gone. Harvey reaches for his glasses, taking them off before pulling the piece of fabric over his head.

"Aren't you going to put your glasses back on?" She asks with her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't need them anymore." He holds her thighs again, pulling her back to him, but she's still holding him back in place by his shoulders.

"Why not?" She gets the object from the couch and holds it to him.

Harvey narrows his eyes at her, trying to figure out why she is acting so weird. She tries offering him the glasses once more, but he doesn't budge and holds his questioning look.

She lets her shoulders fall with a deep exhale, "Fine. I think you look sexy as hell with them on and I want you to do me while wearing them, happy?" She prepares herself for the teasing she knows is coming her way.

"Donna Paulsen, I didn't know you had a thing for men with glasses." He lets out a short laugh.

"Not _men_, just the one, and to be honest, it's quickly losing its appeal with all this talk." She stands from his lap, looking down on him with her arms crossed over her chest. His glasses still on her hand.

"Okay, okay. Give them to me and I'll be ready to fulfill your nerdy fantasy." He just can't help it. He's always entranced by her dresses and lingerie and the way she rests her pen on her lower lip when she's considering something before writing… God, everything about her is a turn on to him. And even though he knows she has a weak spot for him in grey suits, she had never attacked him because of that.

"You know, Mr. Specter, make fun of me all you want, it's your loss. You know I give just as good as I get and I could have done the same for you." She hangs the glasses on the neckline of the oversized T-shirt she has on, clearly one of his, and props her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" His smile loses some of its power.

"I'm mean... I could fulfill one of _your_ fantasies in return. Maybe a boss/secretary one, like I'm sure every guy has." She says rolling her eyes at how predictable men were.

"I think you're forgetting I kind of fulfilled that one already." He raises his eyebrows at her.

"I'm talking about the cliché secretary." She stops for a second, looking around, soon finding what she was looking for: a pencil she had been using to make notes on her script. "You know… the one who resembles a sexy librarian." She gathers her long fiery locks in a bun at the top of her head, holding it in place with the pencil. The movement making his T-shirt ride up, giving him a flash of the black fabric at the junction of her legs. "… that is always in awe of her strong, powerful boss." She hovers over him, bracing herself on the back of the couch behind him, her lips almost touching his. "Until the day he just has enough of all her teasing and fucks her on his desk." She gives him a seductive smile.

"You do know how to paint a picture, huh?" His voice is low and he rearranges himself on the couch, a clear sign of his uncomfortable arousal.

That makes Donna go for the kill. She straightens up again, gets his glasses, and take the end of one of the temples between her teeth. "I do, don't I? I'm really good at what I do." Then she puts them on the end of her nose and slowly pushes it up with her index finger on the bridge of the glasses.

Harvey closes his eyes for a feel seconds and visions of Donna in one of her low-neckline dresses, with her hair up, glasses on and holding a pen to her lips dances behind his eyelids.

He stands up as soon as he opens his eyes, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his chest. "Will I ever have the upper hand in this relationship?"

"Nope!" She takes the glasses and put them on him. "And the sooner you accept that, the better." She completes with a cocky smile, which he tries to erase from her face with a deep slow kiss.

When they break apart, it takes Donna some time to open her eyes. "So, are the glasses still working?" Harvey wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her. The movement seductive behind his rimmed glasses, and she could swear she felt her inner muscles clutch and release at the same pacing and intensity of the motion. How could a pair of glasses make her attraction for this man increase tenfold? She felt like the cliché horny teen that fell for the brainy but attractive college professor.

She focus on his face. The man was hot and he knew it. She presses her legs against each other while tightening her hold on his neck and bringing their bodies close together. "You think you're irresistible, don't you?" She sounds uninterested, but the fact that her eyes are glued to his lips give her away.

He captures her lips with his after that, his fingers digging on her hips in order to pull her against his hard on, making her let out a throaty moan and melt in his arms.

"Oh, my dear, but I am." He whispers while trailing kisses down her neck, making her close her eyes and drop her head back, giving him more access to it. "And the sooner you accept that, the better."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts on it with a review!**


	8. Rainbow

**A/N: I know I've only written fluffy, sap, funny moments here so far, and that's what I'm most comfortable with, but past memories made me think of Harvey and Donna in this scenario and I thought the only way to take it out of my mind was writing it. It's angst, but I like to believe I ended it with a hopeful tone. I considered posting it as a separate piece, but this series is about their life as a couple and this is something that can happen to anyone. I apologize if it's triggering to anyone, I wrote it from my perspective on the subject.**

**Thank you, Loren, for reading it and sharing your insightful opinion on it.**

**I'll let you guys read it now and I'd love to get your feedback on it.**

* * *

She sighs as another cramp hits her. He squeezes her hand and that makes her want to cry. Again. She cried at home, she cried in the car, but she hasn't cried ever since they got to the hospital.

_"Are you sure?" He asks her once more. "Are we really going to do this now?"_

_She lets out a nervous but excited laugh and nods. "I mean, it doesn't mean it will happen right away. With my age, I doubt it will. So we would just be leaving it to fate… what do you think?"_

_He hugs her by the waist and pulls her close. "Let's do this."_

It happened on their first try. Her fertile period had been a fun week. Not that they needed a reason to have sex, but they did it every single day for a week, always going for a second – sometimes even a third – time. Once she had even put her legs up on the headboard.

_"What are you doing?" He asks confused, pointing at her legs._

_"Oh, I've read somewhere that it helps. Even fate can use a little help." She says with a shrug. He just smiles and goes to the bathroom._

"Ms. Paulsen? If you could follow me." The nurse gives them a sympathetic smile and leads the way to the room, pointing where she could change and telling her the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

She feels Harvey squeeze her hand one more time and she wishes he would just stop. She knows what he means. She knows it _will_ be okay. But right now, nothing feels okay.

Since they had decided to forgo all types of contraceptive methods, she kept telling herself it was okay if it never happened. It took them thirteen years to get together and she didn't want to waste this new moment of their lives obsessing about a baby. Sure, she had thought about being a mother a few times, but the more time passed, the least she visited the idea, accepting the fact that it might never happen and truly being okay with it.

However, after they talked about it, it felt like the possibility was back on the table and she couldn't help but picture Harvey holding a tiny baby and doting on a red headed little girl.

She went for a blood test even before she was late. _It was okay if it never happened_. Bullshit. She wanted this. She wanted it all. She had tasted what true happiness felt like when they finally got together and she was high on it. So when he had approached the subject, she decided she wanted to see if it was possible to feel even more.

It came back positive. She was ecstatic! She didn't feel like a mom. No, far from it. And it was okay. She had also read that some women only felt the connection after the birth, after holding the baby, and that made total sense to her. Her happiness came from the feeling of accomplishment. She was happy that after waiting so long to be together, they wouldn't have to wait for the next step.

Harvey was over the moon and that only added more excitement to it all.

She started bleeding on the same day she got the results.

Once again, she had read it was common. Something to do with the egg implanting itself in the uterus, so she had paid no mind to it.

She scheduled an appointment and went on about her days. She already felt extremely tired and her breasts hurt like crazy, which made the idea more real and the bleeding more insignificant.

Until this morning. She woke up feeling a strong pain in her lower abdomen and immediately she could tell something was wrong, the moisture between her legs telling her the once insignificant bleeding was crying for attention.

She was terrified upon seeing the amount of vivid red blood instead of the barely there brown one from the past few days.

She started crying and called for Harvey.

_"Get ready, I'll call Ray and we'll go to the hospital."_

_"Harvey, it's not even 5 a.m. yet."_

_"I don't care. I'll call Louis too and let him know we won't go to the office today." His voice was calm, but firm. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the bathroom._

_She dried her tears and took deep breaths in front of the mirror before entering the shower._

Another squeeze.

Donna can feel Harvey's hand on hers and she can hear the doctor speaking, but she feels numb.

The cramping is back and she's still bleeding.

The doctor is saying that it's more common than they think. That some women would miscarriage and mistake it for their regular period.

It's her body reacting to something that probably wasn't right, dealing with it now instead of letting it advance.

The exam had showed no traces of it in her uterus, so there was no need for any procedure, her body would take care of the rest. It also indicated that there was no need for them to wait to try again, although she should check in with her regular OB-GYN.

She also registered him asking if she wanted to take something for the pain and she felt herself nod at the question.

It wasn't much later, when she was sitting on their couch, Harvey's arm around her, his hand caressing her hair, that she felt like she had finally come to terms with what she was feeling and decided to talk.

"It isn't a feeling of loss, you know?" She says with a hoarse voice.

Harvey stops the caress for a few seconds, not having expected her to talk any time soon.

"Can you describe what it feels like?" He resumes his movements, his fingers weaving softly through her hair.

"Frustration?" She says with a rising tone, experimenting the word as if to see if it really matched what she was feeling.

"Frustration." He simply repeats it.

"Does it make me a bad person?" She finally looks at him. "I only had time to think of it as an attained goal, I was happy, and I dare say proud, that we got it right on our first try, even against the odds. So now I'm frustrated. Do you know what I mean?" Her feelings were so clear to her on her head, but voicing them was something completely different.

"I do. Maybe I feel the same? I don't know. It was all still too abstract to me. You are the one who had already started feeling the changes." As soon as he finishes speaking, he realizes he hasn't really thought about losing his future child. He was worried about her. Since she had called him in the bathroom and he saw the blood. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted to make sure she was fine. He hadn't really thought about anything else.

"It just feels like a heavy rain on the sunny cheerful days we've had since you showed up at my doorstep. It was all happiness, and now this." A single tear runs down her cheek and he catches it with his thumb.

"Hey, it can rain and still be sunny. That's how we get rainbows, you know?" He asks even though he knows she knows. She smiles tiredly at him and sinks into his embrace, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Not even a few seconds later she let's out a humorless chuckle.

"What?" Harvey asks.

"Funny you should mention that. I read that that's what people call a baby that comes after a miscarriage or a stillbirth. A rainbow baby. As a symbol of hope and renewal." She smiles at him.

"That's a beautiful metaphor." He kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds before speaking. "So we will carry on with our sunny days and wait to see if our rainbow comes. But in case it doesn't, I want you to know I'll gladly spend the rest of my life under a plain blue sky with you."


	9. Date night

**A/N: Hello! Here's an out of the blue, contextless and silly chapter. My awesome Brazilian trio striked again and inspired me with some ideas (although I think they expected a bit more than what I was able to do here). **

**You guys might feel like it's a bit ooc, but it's no secret how much I love a sappy Harvey (as you can see in all previous chapters of this fic). Enough with the excuses, I'll let you read it now.**

* * *

He turns off the lamp on his desk, grabs his jacket from the back of his chair, and walks the hallway to her office.

They have a dinner reservation, and since she hasn't come to his office yet, he figures she must be too caught up in whatever she's doing to even check the time.

His steps slow down when he reaches her door and he stays there for a while drinking in that scene. She hasn't been sleeping well lately, but he is the only one who can tell, and that's only because he sleeps right next to her and usually wakes up with all her toss and turning. But to any onlooker she'd seem her usual flawless self.

She is reading some papers and scribing notes with her signature four-color pen. She stops for a while looking down and a small smile appears on her face. When she looks back up she sees him standing there.

"Hey," Her expression apologetic. "Sorry, I'm almost done, though." She says and resumes whatever she is doing, her pace quicker than before, clearly trying to go faster.

He doesn't say anything at first, just approaches her desk and pulls one of the chairs to sit. Once he is comfortable enough he says: "You have to slow down... I was done before you every day this week." He raises an eyebrow at her, even though she doesn't bother looking at him.

"I'm not going to discuss this again, Harvey." She continues reading and scribing, paying no attention to him.

"I'm your boss, you know? If I tell you to work less, you have to obey me."

"I answer to Louis."

"Okay, I'll tell him to tell you to cut back a few hours."

"And you really think Louis is going to listen to you on how to deal with me?" She finally looks at him, with a raised eyebrow of her own.

He rolls his eyes resigned. "I miss when you were my secretary and I could just tell you what to do."

"And when did I ever do anything you told me to that I didn't want to do in the first place?" She's focused on her task again and asks without looking at him.

"You're right, you were a terrible secretary. I should have fired you years ago."

That makes her laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Jeez. You won't let this go, huh?" She clicks her pen and puts it on her desk.

"I'm just worried about you." He says while she puts the papers in a tray behind her and stands up.

She goes around her desk and stops in front of him, leaning against her desk

He places both hands on her waist and pulls her close. "Both of you." He kisses her belly through the dress and then rests his chin there, looking up to meet her eyes.

"I know, Harvey." Her annoyed tone is gone and is now soft. "But you have to understand that I know my limits and I'll cut back when I feel the need." She rakes her fingers through his hair. "If you insist on doing this everyday now for the next two months, this baby will be fatherless before she's even born, because I _will_ kill you." She taps his cheek lightly and bends as far as she can to place a quick kiss on his lips.

He exhales in defeat, "Fine. I'll stop. Let's go? Ray is downstairs, we can still be there on time for our reservation." He says while standing up to get her coat and bag and hand it to her.

"To be honest, I am really tired and I'd like nothing more than to grab some take out and eat on the couch while watching whatever is on the TV." She looks sideways at him. They're walking hand in hand to the elevators.

"No problem. I'll call the restaurant in the car. What do you feel like it? Shitty Thai?" He asks with a forced smile. It is no secret that he's not a fan of the food from that place, but he puts up with it for her.

"_Ew_, no. I still can't even think about it. Don't bring this up again, please!" Although she hasn't been too sick, she couldn't stand some smells, and that implicated some types of food.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, little one?" He caresses her belly while talking to it.

Donna laughs and gets inside the elevator that has just arrived. Harvey gets in behind her and pulls her closer, letting her rest against him.

"I think we want… burgers!" She turns to look at him.

"Ha! A girl after my own heart." He says in a fake emotional tone, which makes Donna shake her head at him, but with a fond smile on her face.

"You're an idiot." She says rolling her eyes.

Harvey kisses the side of her head while the elevator's doors close.

* * *

**Is there anything you'd like to see happening on season 9 (fluff, domestic scenes)? Let me know, maybe it will inspire me for a few more chapters here.** **Reviews make me happy, not gonna lie, so let me know your thoughts on this!**


	10. The best closer

**A/N. First of all, this plot belongs to the awesome Beatriz (raffertymacht on twitter). **

**I don't ever think about writing them with kids, but this idea had me all soft. It's super short, but I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

She leaves Louis office with a tired sigh. She wasn't even supposed to be at he office, even if it was only 8 p.m. She had plans, but duty had called and they couldn't leave because of it. Because she had to go through a bunch of paperwork with Louis and he finally had the time for it. Tonight of all nights.

Donna enters her office just to leave her notepad and pen on her desk, turn off her lamp and grab her purse.

Instead of going for the elevators, she starts down the hall, knowing she'll find them waiting for her in his office. She smiles at the thought of them, said smile only getting bigger as she hears a tiny voice, "What about this one, daddy?"

She slows down and takes a peak, seeing that they have their backs to her. Harvey is half sitting at the back of his couch while their little girl is on her tiptoes, looking at the displayed basketballs. Donna realizes what she was asking about when she stretches her tiny arms up to take one of the balls from its place.

It's no surprise when Harvey doesn't make any move to take the ball from the 4-year-old. It's amazing how you get detached from material things once you have a kid. Not even Mike was ever allowed to touch those balls in the past.

"Well, _that_ is the most special one." Donna would never get over the warm feeling that enveloped her heart whenever she heard him talk to their daughter in that soft tone.

"Why?" The little redhead took her eyes off the ball just long enough to look at her father and ask.

"Because this guy was one of our greatest players in the past, and I was a huge fan. I really wanted to get him to sign with me."

"And he did." She smiled at him. Donna would never get tired of people telling her how much their daughter looked like her. From the red hair to the sassy attitude and the witty answers, even at the early age of four. She loved that, her mini-me. But what she loved even more was that her smile was all Harvey's. From the smug grin to his Cheshire cat smile. She has no doubts that his wearing the same smile she's shooting him now.

"Actually, he signed with me." Donna says, finally entering the office.

"Really?" The little one's voice is full of wonder. She squints her eyes at her father, hands him the ball and walks up to her mother.

Donna looks at Harvey with a raised brow, "Really. And if I remember correctly, I was the one responsible for your father getting that autographed ball." Harvey rolls his eyes at her, just as she expected him to.

"I did all the hard job, you know? That's why he called." He stands up, walking to his girls.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, pretty boy." She pats his cheek and places a chaste kiss on his lips. She looks down, "Let's go? We can still have our movie night if we choose a short one!"

"Yaaay!" The little girl's cheer makes both parents smile.

Harvey picks her up and goes for the door while Donna gets his jacket and turns off his lights.

"I guess I wanna be a closer when I grow up." She says when they're at the elevators.

Donna looks at them and sees Harvey bursting with pride.

"Just like mommy!" She completes, and Donna can't hold in her laughter upon seeing Harvey deflate like a balloon.

"What?" He asks exasperated.

"Didn't you hear, daddy? Mommy closed the _greaterest_ player. She's awesome!" She smiles at her mom.

"That I am, baby girl. Thanks!" Donna tenderly pulls on a lock of the girl's hair.

"I thought little girls were supposed to side with their daddies!" He tells her with a hand on his chest, faking hurt.

"No way, daddy. We girls have to stick together!" And at that, she raises her tiny hand, inviting Donna for a high-five.

That breaks Harvey's act and has him laughing. He can't help but hug his baby girl closer and kiss her cheek while they enter the elevator that has just arrived.

"Okay, okay. Can I at least stick with the two of you?" He asks, touching his forehead to hers before kissing the tip of her nose.

She looks at her mom, nods, and after Donna replies with a nod of her own she turns back to her father. Holding his face between her hands, she looks at with a solemn expression and kisses the tip of his nose before answering, "Always, old man!"

Donna's peals of laughter echoes through the lobby before the closing elevator's doors muffle them.


	11. Harriet Specter

**A/N: Hi, again! Apparently having a kid and a job is not enough to keep me from writing fics, so I'm drowning with responsabilities, but proscrastinating away in my happy Darvey bubble.**

**This is another idea from Beatriz and I'm just using her s9 wishlist as my inspiration, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey," Harvey says softly, trying not to startle her. Donna's sitting on her couch, notepad on her lap, and seems to be writing some notes about the stack of papers by her side. "Ray is on his way."

"Ten more minutes and I'll be ready to go." She lifts her head briefly and shoots him a small smile.

"Okay." He finally enters her office, taking lazy steps around her desk while touching its surface, looking at the objects she keeps on it, all tidy. He ends up in front of her chair and decides to sit down, rocking it to the sides looking around, before stopping it in her direction and staring at her.

Sensing his eyes on her, she raises her head and finds him there. The thought of how many times she has done the same thing in his office making her smile.

"Don't you look comfortable over there?" She teases.

"What? You can take over my desk, but I can't do the same?" Her smile widens upon realizing his thoughts had wondered the same place as hers.

"I haven't do that in ages, though."

"I wouldn't complain if you did."

She tilts her head with a curious look on her face, not really knowing what he means.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind walking into my office after hours and finding you there, sitting on my chair, waiting for me." He winks at her and she laughs.

"Why do I have the feeling that in this scenario of yours I'm not wearing proper office attire?" She looks at him with her know-it-all expression he loves so much, but never told her so.

"Because you know me." His boyish grin makes her whole body tingle.

"Shut up so I can get this done and we can go." She tries to glare at him, but she can't shake the smile playing on her lips.

They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until she finally stands up after getting all the paperwork she was going through.

"Okay, pretty boy, I just have to put these away and I'll be ready to go." She puts the stack on her desk and starts sorting through it.

A few seconds later, her line starts ringing and Harvey asks if she won't get it. "Just leave it, if they have my direct line here they'll probably try my cellphone too or leave a message."

And that's exactly what happens. There's a _beep_ and a woman's voice echoes through the office.

_"Hey, where are you? I tried your cellphone, but you didn't answer it either. Anyways, I'm coming to New York next Wednesday for a couple of days and I need a girls night with my Harriet Specter. Call me back. Miss you, bye!"_

The happy look on Donna's face upon hearing Rachel's voice turns into a sheepish one when she hears her nickname and sees the amusement on Harvey's face.

"So, Harriet Specter, huh? Care to tell what that was all about?" He rests his back on her chair, resting his elbows on its arms, and raises an eyebrow at her.

She rolls her eyes at his attitude, "It's nothing. Rachel referred to herself as Michelle Ross once, the young associate of Harriet Specter. And we may have adopted our new personas a few times during our happy hours." She goes around her desk to stand in front of him, all the while not meeting his eyes.

He lets out a throaty laugh at that and wonders if Mike knew about this.

"And what does Ms. Specter do for a living, if I may ask?" He looks up at her, pulling her to him by the waist, making her grab a hold of his shoulders in order to keep her balance.

"Oh, she's the best closer New York has ever seen." Her stance is all flirty now.

"Is she now?" Harvey smiles and tugs at her waist, making her sit on his lap sideways.

"Yeah, but she's bragging about it all the time, which is kind of a turn off." She makes a face while saying that, which wipes the smug look from his face.

"A turn off? Really?" He pinches her waist making her laugh, and weaves his fingers through her hair at the base of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

She stops laughing the minute his lips touch hers. The kiss is slow and sensual, just the way he knows she likes it. Donna always enjoyed how they bantered back and forth, Harvey always being ready to answer the witty remarks she threw at him. But the fact that now they could flirt and act on it made it all so much better.

He bites her bottom lip and sucks on it, freeing it with a soft pop, and she sighs before opening her eyes.

"What were you talking about it being a turn off?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're an idiot." She says with affection.

They smile at each other and go in for another kiss, but are interrupted by his phone buzzing. "That would be Ray. We should go." He gives her a quick squeeze on the waist, signaling for her to stand up, and does the same.

They leave her office hand in hand and stay in silence for a while before Harvey speaks. "Donna Specter… it has a night ring to it." There's that boyish grin affecting her again.

"Is that your way of proposing, mister?" She gives in a pointed look.

He holds her sideways by the waist and whispers in her ear, "When I'm proposing, you'll know." He winks at her.

Donna smiles at his use of _when_ instead of _if_. His emotional growth never stops surprising her.

"But good to know you're already use to throwing my last name around as yours."

"Why wouldn't I? We have been married for the last thirteen years." He laughs, remembering all too well what she's talking about. He pulls her closer and places a kiss on her temple.

The elevator arrives and he guides her in. "Oh, and just so you know, it will be Paulsen-Specter." She says while pressing the button.

He thinks about it for a second and nods at her. "I'll take what I can get."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the typos and mistakes I'm sure are here, but I get impatient once I'm done writing and I can never wait for someone to read it and give me some feedback (thank you and I'm sorry, Nour!)**

**Your reviews always make me happy and I love reading them all, so please keep telling me what you think and maybe share your own wishlist for this season, maybe I can come up with something about it! (car sex, I know, Lena!) **


	12. Father's day

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is super random and, once again, not what I'm used to write. But this date is approaching here in Brazil and while I was trying to write something else yesterday after the episode, I started thinking about a Paulsen-Specter's father's day. So, here it is.**

* * *

He starts to stir, but doesn't open his eyes, his hand seeking her and finding her side of the bed already cold.

He hadn't drink much last night, but the few glasses of scotch plus the lack of sleep due to a recent case made him pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Apparently, it also made it so he didn't notice her getting up.

She was trying to give him some space. At least as much as she could manage in the last 5 years. This year he had almost forgotten, the case he just wrapped up being the main thing in his mind for the past two weeks.

So, when he got home yesterday, after working practically the whole Saturday, she fixed him a drink after dinner and took over the bedtime routine. He was left to his thoughts, nursing his drink and replaying some of his favorite father's day memories in his head while listening to one of _his_ records.

He had got used to his absence with time. The old man's birthday and day of death being the dates that made him think of his father the most.

However, father's day had become the most bittersweet date for him. No doubt due to the fact he was now a father himself.

A smile starts forming on his face when he listens to their hushed voices by the stairs.

"Can I carry it mommy?" He chuckles at his baby girl's loud whisper. Being quiet wasn't her forte.

"Yes, baby. Just not here on the stairs, okay?"

"Kay!" Her enthusiastic answer earning her a 'shhh' from her mom, making her repeat in a lower voice. "_Kay_."

He tries not to laugh and turns on his side, pretending to be asleep when he hears them approaching the threshold. He feels something being placed in front of him in the bed and the smell of pancakes reaches his nostrils.

No one's saying anything, so he opens one eye to check and is greeted by a bun of messy red hair, a pair of smiling hazel eyes and a cute button nose - the high bed preventing him from seeing the rest of her face from that distance.

Seconds later she's standing on her tiptoes and he's greeted by a big smile, "Daddy."

"Liv."

Her appearance is not the only thing she has inherited from her mom. Having picked up the way they usually start talking to one another by saying each other's names, she decided to copy it. It amused him to no end, so he always played along.

He finally sits up on the bed, sharing a quick look with Donna before staring back at her tiny copy.

"Happy father's day, daddy!" She says just before climbing their bed.

"Thanks, baby girl!" He pulls her to his lap and places a kiss at the top of her head. "What do we have here?"

"Your favorite! Pancakes!" She makes a show of pointing at the tray.

He looks at Donna again and can see that she's holding in her laughter.

"Liv, you know my favorite is a bagel." He raises his eyebrow at her.

She looks guilty for only a second, but being her mother's daughter, her sassy attitude comes up and she explains herself without a hint of remorse.

"I do know that, daddy. But as I told mommy, you like pancakes too, and you wouldn't be a daddy without me now, would ya? So since they're my favorite breakfast, we decided it was a good..." She trails off, having trouble remembering the word, so she looks at her mother for help.

"A good settlement, baby." Donna helps her with the tender voice she reserves just for their daughter and that makes him love her even more.

"Yes! That!" She nods at him and starts picking at his breakfast, missing the amused look her parents share over her head.

Donna sits next to them and picks something from the tray. She lifts it so Liv can see and the little girl claps excitedly before taking what looks like train tickets from her mother's hand and passing them to him.

"And you have to eat fast 'cause we're taking the train to visit grandpa! I suggested we do this today instead of his birthday and mommy said it was okay. Do you like our surprise?" She looks expectantly at him.

As smart as the kid was, he knows she wouldn't come up with something like this on her own. Donna had, no doubt, played her part in that, knowing how he feels about the date now.

"I love it! So help me with these so we can get ready, okay?" But she doesn't need the encouragement.

He leans towards Donna, mouthering a _'thank you'_ before placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome!" She says before digging in and getting a piece of a pancake for herself.

* * *

The train ride passes by super-fast with all the talking and the games Liv comes up with.

It is only when they're passing through the gates of the cemetery that Harvey realizes he has forgotten the customary drink he usually brings to "share" with his father when he visits.

It doesn't bother him, though. Donna made sure to buy some flowers at the station and that would do. Liv skips ahead of them while holding the bouquet to her chest. At this point, she is just glad to share a moment with her father, especially since she had only been there with him once before and always enjoy listening to the funny stories he tells her about her grandpa. He smiles sadly at the thought of his father playing for Liv.

They reach his gravestone and Liv steps forward, placing the flowers down carefully before stepping back to stand by her father.

"Thanks, baby girl." He smiles down at her and ruffles her red locks.

It's silly, he knows, but going there makes him feel closer to him somehow, makes the whole thing less abstract. He never stays for long, which makes the long train ride a bit too much. But he does it anyways and Donna never questions it.

He's brought back from his thoughts when Liv lets go of his hand to slide her small backpack from her shoulders.

"What do you have there, baby girl?" He shares a quick look with Donna, but she only shrugs at him.

"Last year you shared that smelly drink with grandpa and wouldn't let me taste it. So this time I came prepared!" She squints her eyes at him, apparently still mad for not being let in the tradition.

He starts laughing at her cute expression, but is blown away by emotion when his daughter takes a juice box out of her backpack, punches it with the plastic straw and stands on her toes to place it on top of the stone.

She takes out two more and offers one to her mom before turning to Harvey, "You can be a part of _my_ tradition, daddy." She hands him the other one and then reaches inside for the last one for herself.

He looks at Donna dumbfounded and she smiles at him while wiping away a tear from her cheek.

After they're done with their juices, Liv says goodbye to her grandpa and take the boxes from their parents, going to the closest trashcan to throw them out and skipping ahead of them once again towards the gates.

Harvey pulls Donna to him by her shoulder so he can kiss her temple and asks while looking at the little girl, "She's something else, isn't she?"

"She sure is!" She chuckles.

"Who do you think she got that from?" She gives him a pointed look and he laughs, because he knows she's all Donna, except for her smile.

"Since it's father's day, I'll make you happy by saying she takes after the both of us. How does that sound?" She gives him a peck on the lips and waits for his answer.

"I take it. That's a good settlement." They laugh at that and call to their daughter to wait for them.

Hopefully Marcus would have a table at the last minute for them to eat something before making the whole way back.

* * *

**I know it's a long train ride for a one day trip, but I hope that didn't get in the way, lol. I always love reading your reviews, so let me know your thoughts on this one!**


	13. Game on

**A/N: I have no talent for angst, so I'm not jumping on the post 908 train. I hope everyone is in a good enough mood to enjoy a pointless smut, though. Thanks Nannalyn and raffertypaulsen for reading this and giving me feedback so fast! Best real time Beta team work!**

**The beginning doesn't read well, but I swear it gets better once you're past that. Don't give up on me.**

**Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Their weekly dinners have been working, but Harvey was getting tired of the routine they'd fallen into lately. Faye was still at the firm, but there hadn't been any major confrontations or problems to solve. They simply were working too much on boring stuff and, aside from that one night reserved for them to go to a restaurant and enjoy each other, they hadn't done a lot together.

So, one Monday, when he realized that most of the things he was working on would be dealt with by Thursday, and after checking Donna's calendar with her secretary, he thought it was the opportune moment to take her on a long weekend trip.

From time to time, he would think about what her father had told him about her achievements in skiing, and he usually thought about taking her somewhere where he could see her in action. With this in mind, and after a quick online research, he was booking flight tickets and a cozy cabin at a ski resort.

He hoped she would like the surprise and that the fact that he planned it and arranged it all on his own would impress her.

* * *

"So, you thought about everything, except checking the weather forecast, huh?" Donna says in a playful voice.

They had arrived last evening, unpacked, had dinner at the main restaurant, and decided to turn in and rest in order to hit the slopes early in the morning. This morning, they had woken up to a snowstorm.

She looked away from the window and her eyes met a crestfallen Harvey sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, and rather than saying so, she decides that joking about it will be more effective in lifting his mood.

"But then again, it is my fault." She says overdramatically. She waits for him to look at her before continuing. "I spoiled you for too long arranging every single detail of your life. I think you did pretty well organizing all this by yourself."

She stops in front of him and gives him a look that makes it impossible for him to stay upset.

It was reported to be a minor snowstorm and they were told that everything was expected to be working normally tomorrow. They were in a very comfortable cabin, with a fireplace, a TV set, wine, scotch, food… surely they could entertain themselves for a day, right?

"I think I saw a board game somewhere while unpacking everything." He stands up and snakes his arms around her waist.

"Now that's the spirit. Go find whatever that is so I can beat your ass at it, Specter!" She pats his cheek before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

He starts opening cabinets and drawers, trying to remember where he saw the damn box, but upon opening one of the bedside table drawers, he finds a strange looking pack of cards.

"Okay, I didn't find the game, but I did find something." He says going back to the sitting area, where Donna was sitting on the fluffy rug on the floor in front of the fire, her back resting against the sofa while she nursed a glass of wine.

"What is it?"

"It looks like an erotic game of sorts." He says showing her some of the cards, which contained close ups of some erogenous body parts.

"Uuh! Erotic playing cards. You've never played them before?" She said setting her wine aside and standing on her knees trying to reach the cards from his hands.

"Never. I'd ask if you have, but I think I won't like the answer, huh?" He says raising an eyebrow at her, the rare display of jealousness from him making her laugh.

"Theater camp wasn't all scripts and plays, you know?" She winks at him, making him shake his head at her.

"Okay, there are some cards missing, apparently, but we can make it work." She says eagerly patting the rug indicating for him to sit at her right side. "There aren't enough action cards here, so we'll use the same one for both of us, while we each get a different body part, okay?"

"And then I'm supposed to do whatever it is to whichever part of your body I draw in the cards?" He asks getting the card with the picture of a penis. "Can't we just have sex?" He rolls his eyes and throws the card back at Donna, who shuffles each group of cards before setting them side by side in front of them.

"Come on, stop whining and flip an action card." She slaps him on the knee.

With a heavy sigh, Harvey flips the card on top of the pile to see the word "LICK" in red bold letters.

He looks at Donna and can't stop chuckling at her wiggling her eyebrows. He flips a card from the other pile and shows her the picture of a neck.

She smiles at him and bends her head slightly to the left, offering him her covered neck. She's wearing a loose knit cream colored turtleneck dress that makes the color of her hair look like burning flames. He stands on his knees to gain better access. He holds her head at the base of her neck, angling it just right with a gentle tug on her hair, while he pulls on the collar of her dress with his other hand.

He lowers his head and smells her first. The tip of his nose running against her skin making her shiver, and a breathy laugh escapes her lips from the feel of his tongue running up her neck.

"Okay, maybe this game isn't such a bad idea." He says smiling at her while getting comfortable by her side once more.

"My turn!" She flips the card on top of the body parts pile to reveal the picture of an ear.

He's about to bend his head just as she had done, but is surprised by her holding herself on his shoulder to straddle his lap.

"What are you doing?" His hands go to her hips out of reflex.

Instead of answering him, Donna leans forward, pressing herself against his chest. Her hands travel slowly up his arms, until one is resting on his shoulder once again and the other goes to his head. He feels her nails grazing the skin at the base of his neck and her breath on his ear, and he caresses down her thighs just to come back up under her dress.

Harvey closes his eyes at the feel of her tongue on his earlobe and as she gently bites it, he moves his hands up her ass and digs his fingers into her flesh, trying to bring her even closer to him.

The whole thing doesn't last five seconds, and when he feels like he's ready to lay her down on that rug and have his wicked way with her, she's already moving from atop of him and going back to her place by his side.

"Earth to Harvey!" She snaps her fingers at him, unable to hide the smug grin on her face.

"That was just mean and you cheated." His frown doesn't hide his dark pupils and Donna feels a tingling sensation in her center at knowing she was the one who aroused him like that.

"I didn't cheat. I licked your ear, didn't I? There's nothing in the rules saying I can't do something else while at it." She winks at him and before he can say anything else, she's already flipping another action card.

"Suck. Well… this can get interesting." She motions for Harvey to get his card and can't help but suck in her breath when she sees the picture of a woman's thigh and the devious glint in Harvey's eyes.

"Sit on the couch." His tone holds no room for comments and she silently obeys.

She sits, resting her back on the couch, but Harvey has other ideas. He kneels between her parted legs and in a quick move, pulls her to the edge of the couch by grabbing under her ass.

She has her hands on his shoulders for balance and is trying not to let it show just how much he's affecting her.

His fingertips touch her calves and it sends shivers all over her body. He goes up her legs, getting her dress between his fingers and is moving it up until he can see the green lace at the apex of her thighs. Satisfied that the piece of clothing is out of his way, he rests his hands at the back of her knees, parting her legs just a bit wider, and with one last look at her, he lowers his head.

He takes his time running his nose along her inner thigh until it meets her center. He holds in a smile when he hears her gasp, welcoming the distraction since her scent was driving him nuts. She was wet and ready for him, he could tell. Turning his head slightly to the side, he places his opened lips on the inside of her right thigh and sucks in, releasing the skin with a soft pop.

"Your turn!" He says once he's looking at her. His hoarse voice betraying his arousal.

Her breath is jagged, her knees are weak, but she manages to slide down the couch and sit by his side again. She flips her card and Harvey lets out a moan.

"I guess it's your turn to sit on the couch, Specter." There's no teasing in her voice.

She has him. She knows it. He knows it. There's no way they'll keep playing after this and they know it. Still, she makes a show of stopping him once he stands up, kneeling in front of him and unbuckling his belt.

Their eyes are locked while she unbuttons his pants and slides them down his legs along with his boxers. She gives him a slight push so he can sit on the couch and positions herself between his parted legs. Just as he had done with her before.

She finally breaks their eye contact and looks at his hard on. She runs her tongue between her lips in an involuntary move and Harvey groans, letting his head fall back and rest on the couch.

Unlike him, she wastes no time torturing him, tired of the torture herself. She runs her tongue from the base of his dick up before enveloping the head between her lips. She then circles her tongue around it before taking him completely in her mouth.

"Donna…" He pleads, not sure what for. His hand gets lost in her red locks and he groans once again when she sucks him all the way up and lets go with a pop.

Her messy hair, wet lips, eyes full of lust, there, kneeling in front of him, throws him over the edge.

He tugs on her hand so she can stand, and from then on they are not playing each other anymore, they are a team. He takes off her panties as she takes off her dress and bra, and soon she's straddling him again.

He grips her hips while she guides him into her and then she's sliding down on him. Both of them sighing at the welcoming feeling.

He buries his face in her throat, keeping still while concentrating on the feel of her surrounding him. She fits him like a glove. It is always mesmerizing how perfect she is for him.

She tightens her walls around him, bringing him back from his reverie.

With a moan, he crushes his mouth to hers and thrusts up, making her start riding him in a slow and steady pace. Harvey pulls on her hips and meets her thrust for thrust, both riding the rush that sends them higher and higher.

It doesn't take long, the whole game leaving them more than ready for a release. With a few more thrusts, Donna falls apart around him and he comes soon after, digging his fingers into her hips and calling her name.

She falls against him, resting her head on his shoulder while trying to focus on breathing in and out.

They stay like that for a moment, just breathing together, before Harvey breaks the silence.

"So… what other cards are there in this game?"

She laughs and braces herself on his chest to look at him.

"I thought you weren't a fan of the game…" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a naked-and-moaning Donna fan." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, earning him a slap on his chest.

"We can get a set for us once we're back."

"Reading my mind as always."


	14. Trick or treat

**A.N.: Hello! After a few months without writing anything, I'm back with a really really early Halloween fic, lol! I couldn't help it, this quarentine had me rewatching Gossip Girl and I got inspired (heavily so) by Rufus and Lily!**

**It's silly and short, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Wait until you see my costume, you'll love it!" Donna told Harvey as he opened the door so she could enter. "Good evening, Dean!"

"Good evening, Ms. Paulsen!" The doorman answered with a smile, her excitement amusing him. "There was a delivery for you, Mr. Specter." The man completed while going behind his counter to get the package and the papers for Harvey to sign it off.

"What costume? Are we going to a party tomorrow?" Harvey said.

She had spent the afternoon out, no doubt looking for the said costume, and he was only seeing her again now. She got off a taxi at the same time Ray pulled over in front of his condo.

Harvey knew she was crazy about Halloween, the reason she always asked for the date off was so she could go to her parents' house and take part in the whole trick or treat thing in a neighborhood full of kids. However, this year she decided to stay in New York with him, claiming that there were kids at his building, and she could give out just as much candy.

His apartment door and entrance were already decorated to the brim, with the intention to awe the little ones.

"You know there's no party," she rolled her eyes at him. "I just hope the trick or treaters like the candies I bought," she smiled so big at both men that they couldn't help but smile back.

However, when she moved to the elevators, Dean whispered to Harvey, "Shouldn't you tell her that there were never trick or treaters around here?"

"I know, she is just so happy I couldn't bear to take the candy from her yet." That earned a smile and a nod from the doorman.

Harvey walked up to Donna thinking how in the hell he was going to tell her that in all his time living there, not once had a single child knocked on his door.

* * *

The next day had Harvey working from home, since it was a Saturday, and Donna going around getting everything ready for that evening. When the time came, she went to him to show off her costume.

"So? What do you think?" She popped a hip and made a pose stretching out her arms.

"Wow!" He dropped his pen on his desk.

"That good, huh?" She slowly turned around.

Harvey was at a loss for words. In front of him stood the most perfect Wonder Woman ever. She even had on a long black wig. The tight red and gold corset showing off all the delicious curves of her breasts, waist and hips; the blue skirt – a little long for his liking, but he thought it might have something to do with the kids –, and the high knee red and gold boots were perfect on her. She still had the shield on her back, and he could see the handle of the sword showing over her shoulder, plus the golden lasso attached to her belt on her waist.

"Perfect!" He stood up from his desk and went to her, placing his hands on her hips and eyeing her from head to toe.

"Careful, mister, you're drooling," she laughed at him, but was openly pleased at the effect her costume had on him.

Harvey pulled her to him and kissed her. Then, it hit him that he hadn't mentioned anything about there being no kids around during Halloween on previous years.

"Donna… not that I don't think you've made the perfect choice with this, 'cause I for sure will enjoy taking Wonder Woman to bed tonight," he started with a naughty grin, which earned him a slap in the arm. "But I don't want you to get your hopes up about tonight."

"Oh, I know the kids care more about the candy then the costumes, this is for me," she raised an eyebrow at him, "and for you."

"Donna, I know this is important to you, but honestly, I can't remember the last time we've had trick or treaters here."

"That's because no one ever thought you were home. This year there are decorations on the door and I told everyone we were staying in, some kids got pretty excited about it, except for that weird guy on the sixth floor that never makes eye contact with us," she turned pensive at that and Harvey couldn't help but also remember his strange neighbor.

"Anyways, you shouldn't worry, even if only a couple kids show up, I'll be okay. We can spend the day tomorrow watching TV and eating the leftover candy," she wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him laugh, and left to finish setting things up.

Harvey had an idea, but he would need Dean's help.

* * *

Later that night Harvey ran to the door when he heard the first knock. Of course, Donna was already there, and he arrived to find her getting down to the kids' level to put candies on their baskets while complimenting them on their costumes.

"Here you go Mr. Policeman, look at that badge. And you too, Mr. Fireman, what a shiny hat! And oh my God, Lady Gaga! I've always been such a fan!"

The kids were laughing at her antics and she had on the silliest smile ever. She'd be a great mom someday.

* * *

A couple hours later Donna was waving as the kids got in the elevator, "Bye, happy Halloween!"

Harvey was waiting for her back in the living room with a tumbler of scotch on both hands.

"What did I tell you, Harvey? They just needed to know there were people home. I bet these kids are going to tell their friends and next year we'll get at least a hundred knocking on our door," she said while grabbing the drink he offered her. Sometime during the evening, she got rid of the shield and the sword, leaving only the lasso at her waist.

"A hundred?" Harvey was seriously concerned that his plan had backfired and now she'd be expecting even more kids next year. "Donna, I don't think…"

"I'm just teasing you," she laughed at him, his desperation clearly showing. "You got the number just right."

He didn't even try to deny it, when had he ever been able to do something without her knowing?

"How did you figure it out?" He conceded.

"When they came in for the third time, I heard the little boy calling Dean "daddy" and saying that since he got another pack of Twizzlers _this time_, he could have one. Plus, Lady Gaga forgot to change her hair when she came back as Taylor Swift," she told him amused.

"Well, I just didn't want you to feel like you had to abandon your traditions just because you decided to spend the date with me," suddenly he looked a mix of shy and worried and Donna felt even more moved by what he had done.

"And I love you for that," she said setting down her glass in order to put both arms around his neck. "But how about we start our own traditions?" She raised an eyebrow at him while letting her hands drop to his chest and abs, before going under his shirt to tease him with her nails.

"How about some grown up trick or treating?" She added before diving in to kiss his neck.

Harvey had been ready to ravish her as soon as he saw her outfit, he didn't need any more of the torment she was putting him through with her hands and mouth. He grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist

She threw her back with a laugh at his impatience and the sound only made him harder.

"I very much agree with this new tradition, and I say we even leave the candy out for now," he placed her on his bed and went for his belt.

One look at his darkening eyes and his actions and she caught on to what he wanted.

She pulled him down on the bed and kneeled over his legs and commanded "hands out!" Earning her a questioning look from Harvey.

He promptly obeyed her and as she reached for the lasso on her waist, he grinned at the naughty heroine in front of him.

After finishing tying his wrists together, Donna pulled her black hair over one shoulder and started unzipping his pants painfully slow before looking him in the eyes and whispering, "Trick or treat?"


End file.
